Le Détective au Masque de Fer
by BlueAlice9
Summary: Molly Hooper, une charmante courtisane de Versailles, décide de retrouver le tueur qui a assassiné son père. Elle sera aidée par le mystérieux et brillant Détective au Masque de Fer, emprisonné pour avoir atteins à la réputation du Roi. Histoire de capes et d'épées. Univers Alternatif. Romance Sherlolly. Les scènes de batailles seront signalées en début de chapitre.
1. A Versailles

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici ma seconde fanfic sur le couple Sherlolly. Bien loin du climat londonien du XXI siècle, j'avais envie de romance ancienne et d'ambiance prenant pour fond de décor le palais de Versailles._

_L'Homme au Masque de Fer est une de mes légendes préférée (enfin, de base ce n'est pas une légende, mais les écrivains se sont chargés de l'en faire devenir une) et j'avais envie d'écrire sur lui._

_Disclaimer : La série 'Sherlock BBC 'et les histoires écrites sur l'Homme au Masque de Fer ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Détails : Univers Alternatif. Les personnages principaux de Sherlock BBC sont transporteé au XVII siècle, à la cour du Roi Soleil. Molly est l'héroïne de cette histoire, bien que le titre ne soit pas éponyme._

**" Le détective au masque de fer "**

Chapitre Premier : A Versailles

« Oh Doux Jésus, mais où est-elle… Molly Ariane Violette Hooper ! Venez ici tout de suite ! »

Aïe, pensa Molly, quand ma mère m'appelle par mes trois prénoms ça ne présume rien de bon.

Elle se leva d'un bond du canapé où elle se trouvait et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Elle plissa sa robe, resserra ses rubans dans les cheveux et écarta les mèches rebelles devant ses yeux. Puis elle sortir de la bibliothèque Royale.

« Ou étiez-vous passez depuis tout ce temps ? lui gronda sa mère.

_Dans la bibliothèque mère, je lisais un traité sur les différents poisons trouvé à ce jour.

_Que le Ciel me protège pour avoir une fille qui se documente sur les poisons. Allons suis moi ma chérie, le Capitaine Moriarty est rentré de sa mission en mer méditerranéenne. Il vient d'arriver à la Cour et il se trouve à l'entrée principale, viens avec moi pour le saluer. »

Molly n'osa contredire sa mère mais elle soupira intérieurement. Elle savait que sa chère mère espérait lui trouver un mari riche et d'une bonne réputation. De plus, elle avait depuis deux ans, l'âge de se marier.

Il fallait l'avouer, Molly était une ravissante demoiselle. Elle avait les yeux noisette et les cheveux d'une jolie couleur brune. Sa peau était d'une délicate douceur et son teint blanc respectait les normes de beauté de la Cour. Sa taille était fine mais suffisamment bien proportionnée pour accueillir les formes dont Dame Nature l'avait ornée. C'était une charmante courtisane qui ne manquait pas de susciter les avancements des gentilshommes.

Elles descendirent les escaliers du palais et découvrirent une foule qui se massait autour d'un groupe de jeunes hommes en habits de corsaire.

Sa mère réussit à se frayer un passage entre les courtisans et se présenta aux nouveaux arrivants.

«Monsieur Jim Moriarty je suis ravie de vous revoir.

_Moi aussi madame Hooper. C'est un grand plaisir, que dis-je, un immense honneur de vous retrouver. »

Il s'inclina et baissa la main que lui présentait la dame.

« Oh, mais que vois-je ?, reprit Jim avant que la mère de Molly ne puisse reprendre la parole, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Hooper à vos côtés ?

_Si fait, monsieur.

_Seigneur, que vous avez grandit ma chère Molly. Vous êtes devenues si charmante que je n'ose vous demander votre âge. »

Molly décida enfin d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Je n'ai pas encore 20 ans.

_Je n'y crois. Vous paraissez en avoir 17. »

Elle sourit et fit une légère révérence.

« J'aurai aimé discuter plus longtemps avec vous, mais les conseillers du Roi me demandent que je leur relate mon voyage.

_Je vous en prie monsieur, souria de toutes ses dents Mme Hooper, merci à vous de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps.

_J'espère vous revoir très bientôt chère Molly. »

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et fit une révérence. Le capitaine s'inclina et disparu dans la foule.

Sa mère reprit Molly une fois les courtisans dissipés :

« Tu aurais pu être un peu plus avenante.

_Je n'en avais pas envie. Il ne m'intéresse pas.

_Ma chérie, il est rare de choisir un homme par son degré de personnalité.

_Alors je ferai parti de ces rares personnes. Et si je n'en trouve pas, je ne me marierai point. »

Sa mère prit un air choquée mais Molly avait déjà tourné les talons.

Elle était fatiguée de ces plans que sa mère concoctait pour elle. Bien sûr, toutes les filles de son âge rêvaient de se marier avec un gentilhomme jeune, beau et fortuné, mais elle voulait autre chose. La fortune ne l'importait pas, seul la rapidité d'esprit et l'intelligence l'attirait. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il soit de belle allure, mais elle n'osa en demander trop dans ses prières.

Molly s'aventura dans le labyrinthe qu'offrait le jardin pour y retrouver ses amies Sally et Mary. Elle les trouvât, la première faisant la lecture à la seconde qui était en train de tresser une couronne de fleur.

« Molly, tu en as mis du temps !, se plaignit gentiment Sally. Tu avais dis qu'on se retrouvait ici à 14 heures.

_Pardonnez-moi, ma mère m'a présenté à un gentilhomme.

_Encore ? Elle espère donc te marier avant la fin de l'été ?, ricana Mary.

_C'est fortement possible, reprit la belle métissée. Les plus beaux mariages se célèbrent à cette période de l'année. »

Molly rit tranquillement et s'assit sur le banc en pierre blanc à côté de la lectrice.

« Que nous lis-tu aujourd'hui ?

_Pantagruel, de Rabelais.

_Tu n'en a pas assez des contes ?

_Qui te dis que c'est un conte ? Les géants ont peut être vraiment existé.

_Tu n'aurais pas plutôt des vieux ragots sur la Cour de Versailles à nous servir ? demanda Mary en terminant son élégante couronne de roses. »

Sally posa le livre et se mit à réfléchir.

« Quelle histoire souhaitez-vous que je vous relate ?

_Te souviens-tu de bons scandales ? Questionna Molly.

_Ah oui ! Je m'en rappelle d'un passionnant"

Les deux autres filles se rapprochèrent de Sally.

« Mais c'était il y a cinq ans de cela. Vous n'étiez pas encore arrivées à Versailles. »

Elles hochèrent la tête. Mary était arrivée il n'y a pas plus tôt que deux ans car son père avait fait fortune dans la marine. Il était maintenant un des plus riches courtisans de Versailles et sa fille fut très convoitée par les gentilshommes.

« Et je préfère vous avertir : c'est une histoire qui n'est guère bien jolie. Elle traite de mutinerie contre le Roi et de...

_Et de ? demanda la brunette.

_...De convoitise amoureuse, souria Sally.

_Oh Seigneur, que c'est excitant ! s'enthousiasma Mary.

_Qu'attends-tu donc Sally ? Raconte nous !

_Bon alors, promettez moi de ne pas faire jaser cette histoire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle ne s'est pas très bien finie et le Roi déteste qu'on en parle. »

Elles s'assirent à leur aise dans l'herbe douce et Sally débuta :

« Il eu un gentilhomme à la Cour qui savait si bien manier l'épée et la parole, que le roi en fit son Poursuivant d'Armes. L'intelligence de cet homme n'était plus à prouver car il résolvait les mystères les plus noirs. C'était le meilleur détective qu'il n'ait jamais eu. »

Molly avança la tête, intéressée.

« Mais quelques semaines après l'arrivée de la Comtesse Adler à la Cour, des gardes le surprirent en train d'enlever cette dernière après lui avoir tenu un discours peu favorable contre le Roi. Car, comme vous le savez par son actuel statut de favorite, Sa Majesté était très amoureux d'Irène Adler.

_Et ce gentilhomme, était-il un coureur de jupons ? demanda Molly

_Le plus étrange c'est qu'il ne l'était point. Nous étions donc surpris par ses agissements. Ce détective était fidèle à notre souverain. Mais un coup de foudre passionné peut donner lieux à des intentions malveillantes. »

Molly était perplexe. La description première de cet homme ne correspondait pas à son attitude à la fin de l'histoire.

« Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? s'enquiert Mary

_Il eu un procès et le Roi choisi bien sûr, sa favorite contre la parole de cet homme.

_Que plaidait-il pour sa défense ? reprit Molly

_Je… On ne le sait pas très bien. Seul quelques personnes proches purent assister au procès. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sa Majesté ne l'exécuta pas, mais le condamna à l'exil.

_Que notre Roi est bienveillant, souffla la brunette.

_Mais on apprit plus tard qu'il avait fait un massacre sur son chemin. Alors la garde royale le rattrapa et le mit en prison, hors de la métropole.

_Ou ca ?

_On l'ignore.

_Il devait être fou de rage de ne pas avoir pu s'enfuir avec sa dulcinée, commenta Mary.

_Peut être, mais le plus grand mystère n'est pas là. »

Sally baissa le ton de sa voix et fit signe à ses deux amies de se rapprocher.

« Lorsque les gardes l'ont rattrapés, ils avaient pour ordre de lui couvrir le visage d'un… D'un masque.

_D'un masque ? Questionna Molly aussi surprise que curieuse.

_Oui, d'un masque de fer.

_Mais c'est horrible !, s'écria Mary.

_C'est très sordide. Et personne ne sait pourquoi le Roi l'a fait masquer. Il est en prison depuis cinq ans, et personne ne sait s'il est mort ou vivant. »

Les filles étaient tellement accrochées aux paroles de Sally qu'elles n'entendirent pas le gentilhomme se rapprocher par derrière.

« Puis-je vous tenir compagnie mesdemoiselles Hooper, Morstan et Donanvan ? »

Elles sursautèrent toutes les trois.

« Oh, bonjour Tom, salua poliment et intimement Mary.

_De quoi parliez-vous ? Questionna directement le seul homme du groupe.

_Rien de bien important, s'empressa de répondre Molly.

_Mais vous aviez l'air très concentrées, insista Tom.

_Je vous assure, ce n'est pas-

_Mesdemoiselles ! tonna une voix autoritaire mais douce. Dépêchez vous de remettre de l'allure dans vos tenues, vos cours de l'après-midi vont bientôt débuter ! »

C'était leur chaperonne, Mme Hudson. Les trois jeunes filles s'étaient prises d'amitié pour cette vielle mais tendre dame qui ne souhaitait que leur bonheur.

Elles se relevèrent et obéirent sans discussion.

« Quand à vous monsieur Clark, vous n'aviez pas un cours de viole ?

_Vous avez raison madame, je m'y dirige de ce pas. »

Après s'être incliné devant les dames, il partit précipitamment vers le palais. Molly souria discrètement à Mme Hudson. Cette dernière savait que Tom courtisait depuis longtemps la ravissante Molly mais les sentiments du jeune homme n'étaient pas aussi bien accueillis qu'il l'espérait.

Les jeunes filles emboîtèrent le pas derrière leur chaperonne.

En marchant vers l'entrée principale, Molly tapota sur l'épaule de Sally et lui souffla :

« Dis, comment était-il ce détective masqué ? »

Sally sourit à sa question en se remémorant des fois où elle l'avait vu passer :

« Il était beau. D'une beauté intouchable et mystérieuse. Quand il arrivait dans une salle, tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Les femmes s'éventaient parce que leur souffle devenait trop chaud, et les hommes lui décochaient soit des regards noirs et remplis de jalousie soit des regards d'admiration. C'était un parfait gentilhomme, bien qu'il fût un brin sarcastique envers les simples d'esprit.

_Comment s'appelait-il ? demanda Mary qui s'était rapprochée.

_Je ne puis le dire, on a formellement interdit de prononcer son nom à la Cour.

_Moi je n'aurai certainement pas refusé de m'évader avec lui, rit la jolie blonde»

Molly approuva ses dires. Malgré son esprit concis et rationnel, elle restai une romantique tout autant qu'une fidèle de sa religion catholique qu'elle ne voulait pas trahir pour celles des huguenots.

Sur ce, elles se séparent et partirent vers leurs activités de l'après-midi. Sally avait un cours de musique avec le compositeur personnel de la Cour. Mary s'occupait des plantes de la Jardinerie Royale et Molly pressa le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours de Grec et de Latin.

Vers seize heures, la jeune fille sortit prendre l'air après être passée près du buffet pour se procurer quelques pâtisseries appétissantes. Installée sur un banc au soleil, un livre de médecine à la main, un mille feuille dans l'autre, elle était sur le point de croquer sa première bouchée dans sa gourmandise quand elle entendit des bruits de sabots se rapprocher frénétiquement.

De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait apercevoir un cavalier qui arrivait à toute vitesse. Il descendit rapidement de son cheval et se précipita vers l'entrée. Mais il s'arrêta à la vue de Molly.

« Mademoiselle Hooper ?

_Monsieur Stamford ! Mike Stamford ! Quelle joie de vous voir ici !

_Molly, que Dieu vous bénisse. Je suis ravie de vous trouver en première. »

Intriguée, la jeune fille se leva de son banc, abandonnant pâtisserie et livre, et s'approcha de l'ami de son défunt père.

« J'ai quelque chose de très important à annoncer au Roi, mais l'affaire vous concerne aussi puisqu'il s'agit du meurtrier de votre père. »

Toute la joie de Molly s'envola d'un seul coup à la simple mention de cet événement tragique. Mais elle réussit à reprendre courage pour annoncer :

« Je vous en prie, dites-moi tout.

_Très bien, venez avec moi que nous nous installions confortablement. »

Elle suivit l'homme tout en se remémorant de sa vie avec son père.

Jusqu'à ses seize ans, Molly vivait dans la campagne bretonne avec ses parents. Son père était un médecin très reconnu dans la région. Il était sévère envers lui-même et souhaiter plus que tout guérir n'importe quelle maladie. Sa fille trempait dans ce tempérament là. Persévérante, rigoureuse et aimable, elle était la fierté de son père.

Ce dernier lui transmettait tout son savoir. Lorsque un paysan avait une grave blessure, il n'hésitait pas à frapper à la porte du domaine des Hooper. Là, son père faisait rentrer la malade et le soignait sous les yeux intéressés de sa fille.

Par ce fait, Molly apprit très vite les bienfaits de la médecine et les manières de dépister certains symptômes qui annoncent une maladie.

L'existence de la jeune fille aurait pu être heureuse jusqu'au bout si un événement tragique n'avait pas eu lieu : dans la nuit du cinq septembre, la père de Molly fut réveillé par des coups incessants contre la porte de la maison. Un messager spécial envoyé par le Roi, venait lui quémandait son aide pour soigner Sa Majesté d'une terrible maladie où même ses propres médecins n'arrivaient pas à y mettre un terme. Son père parti immédiatement pour Versailles.

Une semaine plus tard, on annonça la guérison du Roi dans tout le pays. Une cérémonie fut faite en l'honneur de et Molly et sa mère s'y rendirent.

A la fin de la journée festive où Molly vit son père se faire remettre une médaille, il se retira un moment dans une antichambre. Quelques instants après, des serviteurs entendirent le bruit d'un corps chutant au sol. Ils prévinrent les gardes, n'osant rentrer dans l'antichambre sans autorisation.

Et c'est ainsi que les gardes découvrirent le corps du médecin allongé, son visage blanc, sans aucune goutte de sang, ne respirant plus.

Cet événement fut fureur dans les commérages de la Cour et le Roi remua ciel et terre pour mettre la main sur le tueur. Des enquêtes furent menées mais aucune ne retrouva le coupable. La jeune Molly et sa mère furent placées à Versailles, sous la protection du Roi lui-même, en signe de reconnaissance envers leur père.

Molly passa donc le reste de son adolescence à la Cour de Versailles. Elle le vécut bien, malgré la mort de son père qui l'affectât souvent.

Elle se jura de retrouver un jour l'assassin. Et c'est par ce biais qu'elle prenait part à toute formes de nouvelles concernant l'enquête menée à ce sujet.

Molly et Mike se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une grande salle où un gigantesque bureau en bois prenait la moitié de l'espace. Ils s'assirent face à face et l'homme expliqua les faits :

« Nous avons retrouvé des indices sur le meurtrier. Ce seraient les gants qu'il a utilisé pour mettre fin aux jours de votre très respecté père. Nous avons fait des tests et les traces seraient identiques à celle laissée sur le col de Mr Hooper. Ces gants ont été découverts dans une vielle ferme abandonnée. Les propriétaires nous disent qu'un homme les avaient jeté dans leur tas de foin une nuit et qu'il avait déguerpis une fois sa besogne achevée.

_Où se trouve cette ferme ? Et quand ces habitants ont-ils assistés à cette action ?

_C'est en approfondissant les recherches que nous avons retrouvés ces preuves, à 1 heure à cheval du Palais. Les fermiers ne se doutaient de rien, mais nous pensons qu'ils ne sont pas complètement blanc dans cette histoire... »

Elle ne savait que penser. Au lieu de s'éclaircir, les choses se mélangeaient. Molly serra discrètement les poings sous la table. Elle ne rêvait que de retrouver cet homme misérable qui s'en était prit à son père bien aimé.

«Merci monsieur, de m'avoir expliqué les faits. J'ai maintenant une demande à vous soumettre.

_Je vous écoute.

_J'aimerai faire parti de votre enquête. »

Mike écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Je comprends votre envie de mettre cet être infâme sous les barreaux mademoiselle mais je crois que c'est impossible.

_Et pourquoi donc ? demanda t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait être calme.

_Nous ne pouvons accepter de jeunes filles dans notre mission. C'est trop risqué. » déclara t-il fermement.

La demoiselle n'insista pas. Elle savait que c'était impossible de faire changer d'avis le médecin ami de son père.

Elle remercia encore une fois et sortit. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir de tout son être dans le jardin. Elle cherchait un endroit où se retrouver seule, loin de tous. Molly se laissa tomber contre un arbre oranger, et laissa couler ses larmes.

Elle était frustrée. Elle mourrait d'envie de venger son père, le seul être au monde qu'elle ait réellement aimée. Et malgré la découverte de Mike, elle sentait que l'enquête n'avançait pas et qu'elle stagnait beaucoup trop depuis quatre ans.

Ses larmes versées et se sentant apaisée, elle se prit à réfléchir sur son existence et ce qui lui donnait l'envie de vivre. Elle aimait sa vie, mais elle n'était pas tranquille dans son cœur. Cette mort était encore trop récente pour elle, et son esprit restait troublé.

Alors elle prit une décision. Elle mènerait sa propre enquête. Sans l'aide des hommes du Roi. Cette nouvelle idée lui redonna du courage et lui permit d'y voir plus clair. A cet instant précis, Molly n'avait pas peur du danger et décida de garder cet état d'esprit qui l'aider à se sentir forte.

Elle commença à se demander qui l'accompagnerait et comment elle s'y prendrai. Sally était d'un tempérament plus aventureux que Mary, mais elle aimait trop Versailles pour quitter l'endroit.

Mme Hudson n'avait plus l'âge de parcourir les routes de France, Mary détestait voyager quand à Mike, elle avait bien compris son jugement tout à l'heure. Et hors de question de demander de l'aide à sa mère qui la rabrouerait sur le champ.

Folle de désespoir, elle n'avait pas aperçue son amie Sally qui accourait vers elle.

« Grands Dieux Molly, que t'arrive t-il ? Tes yeux sont rougis par tes larmes, que s'est-il passé ? »

Cette dernière lui conta tout, en lui faisant promettre de ne rien raconter quand à son plan d'enquête menée par ses propres soins. Sally promit.

« Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'accompagner. Quelqu'un qui serait capable de m'aider en toute circonstance…

_Il faudrait que ce soit un homme de préférence. Il est très dangereux pour une demoiselle de voyager seule.

_Ah, pauvre de nous, soupira Molly, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

_As-tu pensé à Tom Clark ? »

La jeune brunette ria.

« Sally, tu sais combien il critique les paysans et les gens de basses naissances. Il n'est pas d'un esprit très ouvert et n'aurait aucune idée dans la manière de s'adapter ou bien de se dissimuler dans les auberges là où de nombreuses personnes d'abords différents se retrouvent. Il jugerait la nourriture, critiquerai le chef et nous serions vite jetés dehors. De plus, je me passe volontiers de sa compagnie.

_Il faudra peut être passer au dessus de tes envies si tu souhaites retrouver l'assassin. Par ailleurs ma chère Molly, Tom n'est pas un mauvais escrimeur et il serait de bon ton que ton gentilhomme sache manier l'épée pour te protéger.

_Si je savais me battre…, soupira la jeune fille.»

Tout à coup, elles repensa à l'histoire que son amie lui avait conté.

« Sally, ce détective masqué !

_Euh, oui ?

_Tu m'as dis qu'il était retenu quelque part ?

_Seigneur Molly, à quoi penses-tu ?

_Tu m'as dis qu'il était Poursuivant d'Armes au service du Roi !

_Eh oui, mais il l'a trahit…

_Son expérience dans les enquêtes me permettrait peut être de résoudre ce meurtre bien plus rapidement que la garde royale. Et un Poursuivant d'Armes est d'office un excellent escrimeur.

_Molly, je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est très dangereux de te mettre à la recherche de cet homme. Je te rappelle qu'il a été condamné à l'exil et qu'il a tué des villageois après son départ de Versailles. »

La brunette réfléchit aux paroles de son amie. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir essayer cette alternative.

« Je ferai très attention, dit-elle tout simplement. Et j'ai de l'argent pour l'amadouer. »

Comme la famille Hooper était placée sous la protection du Roi, Molly s'était vu hériter d'une fabuleuse dote.

Sally soupira devant l'entêtement de son amie.

« Molly, tu es folle... De toute façon, on ne sait pas où il est…

_Tu m'as dis qu'il était dans une prison hors de du territoire centrale de France?

_Cela est vrai.

_Et connais-tu beaucoup de forts maritimes qui s'occupent de prisonniers de nationalité française ? »

Sally suivit le raisonnement de sa compagne.

« Près de la Corse où de nombreuses îles sous le drapeau français se bousculent, il y a beaucoup trop de prisons, Molly. Tu ne trouveras pas si facilement celle de ton détective masqué, s'il est encore vivant.

_Nous verra bien, lança t-elle sur un air de défi. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour la suite.

_Euh…

_Maintenant que nous avons rétréci le champ géographique des prisons, j'aimerai que tu viennes inspecter avec moi le registres des prisonniers datant d'au moins cinq ans, et de retrouver le nom de ce homme. Tu pourras alors me dire dans quelle cellule il a été jeté.

_Molly, je n'ai pas le droit de… Je ne peux pas.

_Je ne te demande pas de me donner son nom, je veux simplement que tu le cherche dans un livre. C'est différent, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille métissée capitula devant la persévérance de son amie. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Elles se rendirent à la bibliothèque et après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de recherches, elles mirent la main sur le rayon des anciens registres des prisonniers.

C'était normalement interdit de fouiller dans ses vieux papiers mais la bibliothèque était déserte et lorsque ces documents étaient mis à disposition des lecteurs, c'étaient qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas si interdit que cela, se rassura Molly.

Pendant que Sally se mit à la recherche du nom mystérieux, Molly parti dans ses appartements, se préparer pour le voyage. Elle souhaitait partir le plus rapidement possible.

Après un rapide bagage préparé contenant deux tenues de rechanges, une bourse bien remplie, des affaires de toilette, un petit couteau, une carte, une bible et des provisions, elle retourna dans la bibliothèque. Sally l'attendait, le livre des registres rangé à sa place sur son étagère.

« Il est emprisonner dans le Fort Royal de Sainte-Marguerite. C'est une île au large de la côte sud est. C'est tout près de Cannes.

_C'est excellent. J'ai un once et une tante qui habitent là-bas. Je n'aurai qu'à prétexter de leur rendre visite et je trouverai un moyen de leur fausser compagnie.

_Molly c'est vraiment dangereux.

_Sally, tu sais que ma vie n'est plus comme avant sans mon père. J'ai besoin de tourner la page et je n'y arriverai pas tant que l'on aura pas retrouver cet assassin.

_Et pour cela, tu vas devoir demander de l'aide à un détective que le Roi cherchât à exiler.

_Ne te méprends pas Sally, je n'ai aucune estime pour cet homme masqué. Il me répugne de savoir qu'il a trahit la confiance que notre Roi lui accordait. »

Cela rassura un peu son amie de voir qu'elle ne se donnerait pas corps et âme à un homme dangereux.

Molly envoya une missive pour annoncer sa visite en payant deux fois plus le coursier pour que cette lettre soit apportée le plus rapidement possible au domaine de son oncle et elle monta dans sa chambre trouver sa mère. Elle lui expliqua rapidement son intention de visiter le pays.

« Cannes ? Mais ma chérie, les capitaines du Roi commencent à tous rentrer de mission pour séjourner à Versailles...

_Mais j'ai envie de changer d'air, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Je me languis de Versailles et la mer me manque.

_Bon, puisque tu y tiens temps… Mais je veux que tu sois revenue dans deux semaines, pas un jour de plus. Tu m'as bien compris ma fille ?

_Bien mère. » Elle fit une profond révérence

Le lendemain, les porteurs chargèrent un carrosse pour mademoiselle Hooper. Elle dissimula ses affaires de voyage dans un coffre ou ses jupons et ses corsets furent disposer. Elle décida emmener aussi quelques livres pour le voyage.

Elle embrassa sa mère et serra ses amies dans ses bras. Puis, très discrètement, elle souffla à Sally :

« Pas un mot à Mary. Je sais qu'elle désapprouverai et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. »

Sally hocha la tête.

Molly monta dans la calèche et Mary lui lança :

« N'oublie pas de nous écrire et de nous envoyer du parfum de Grace. Et de la lavande fraîche ! »

Son amie sourit tristement derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre. Si Mary savait ce qu'elle préparait, elle n'aurait certainement pas été aussi joyeuse et heureuse pour elle.

Le cocher fouetta les cheveux et le carrosse se mit en marche. Molly n'avait aucune idée qu'une prochaine rencontre pourra faire basculer sa vie tout comme son cœur.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà !<em>

_Bien entendu, l'intéressé qui fait papillonner le cœur de nombreuses filles arrivera dans le second chapitre. (qui est presque terminé)_

_Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous ai plu !_

_BlueAlice9_


	2. Sur l'île Sainte-Marguerite

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise._

_Merci aux reviewers, c'est tellement encourageant. C'est un énorme cadeau qui pousse à écrire. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : BBC Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, ni la légende/histoire de l'Homme au Masque de Fer._

_Détails : __Ce chapitre prend place sur l'île Saint Marguerite dans le Fort Royal, où l'homme au masque de fer était retenu prisonnier (on peut d'ailleurs visiter l'endroit)._

_Précisions sur le masque :_

_Le masque que porte Sherlock dans cette histoire n'est pas un simple loup, ou un masque de Venise à poser sur son visage. Il s'agit d'un masque recouvrant l'intégralité de ces traits et qui est maintenu par deux lacets de cuir solides entourant de fines plaques de fer faisant le tour de sa tête. Pour enlever le masque, il faut une clef qui ouvrira la serrure en désolidarisant les deux plaquettes de métal. _

_Le matériau utilisé est un métal solide mais léger, qui ne pèse donc pas lourd mais qui reste suffisamment costaud pour ne pas se rompre au contact d'une épée. _

_Le masque a été créé pour Sherlock et s'accorde donc avec la forme de son visage. Les yeux sont très bien entourés comme ces lèvres. Au niveau du menton est installé un petit système comme avec des ressorts, qui lui permet d'ouvrir la bouche. C'est le seul endroit où le masque n'est pas « sans mouvement »._

_Ca peut paraître un peu horrible, mais c'est un rapprochement avec le masque que portait l'homme au masque de fer. (Je ne sais pas comment il était fermé, j'ai donc inventé l'idée de la clef.)_

_Voilà pour la description. Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille._

Chapitre Second : Sur l'île Sainte-Marguerite

Il faisait froid pour un climat méditerranéen. Molly resserra sa cape doublée autour d'elle et se jura de ne point reprendre un corset aussi léger que celui qu'elle portait à présent. Mais c'était le plus souple et donc le plus pratique pour voyager.

Elle avait réussi à persuader son oncle et sa tante de la laisser partir seule pour visiter les îles aux alentours. Ils souhaitaient l'accompagner mais elle les assura qu'elle souhaitait y aller par elle même car son parcours serait trop fatiguant pour eux. En effet, âgés comme ils l'étaient, ils ne prenaient plus la peine de venir rendre visite à leurs amis même proches.

Ils négocièrent tout de même de l'inscrire dans un groupe de visiteurs et Molly partit quelques heures plus tard.

Vêtue d'une robe de couleur crème, d'un bon jupon solide et de chaussures à petits talons, elle s'était préparée durant deux heures pour cette escapade secrète, ne voulant pas être gênée par d'incommodantes manchettes en dentelle fine ou de médaillon d'une trop grande valeur. Ses longs cheveux étaient relevés en une coiffure haute, un chignon composé de quelques tresses.

Des gants en cuir et son sac de voyage à la main, elle avait salué son oncle et sa tante et avait pressa le pas pour ne pas laisser un sentiment de regret se loger à l'intérieur de son cœur. En effet, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Cannes après deux jours de voyage, elle avait crû que son plan n'était pas aussi bon que ça.

La fatigue l'avait ternie et elle se trouvait réconfortée d'être nourrie et logée dans sa famille. Mais dès qu'elle avait un moment pour penser seule, son père lui revenait en mémoire. Et tout son courage et sa détermination à la suite.

Son oncle et sa tante furent charmants avec elle, accueillants avec bonté leur visiteuse et la couvrant de cadeaux. Elle regrettât beaucoup l'inquiétude qu'elle allait leur causer, mais elle se trouvait si proche du but qu'elle ne pouvait reculer.

Molly arriva vers le groupe de visiteurs au Quai des îles, lieu qui avait était donné comme départ pour les visiteurs. Elle présenta son billet et monta à bord. Le bateau parti de suite pour l'île Sainte-Marguerite, où les personnes aimaient visiter le jardin botanique au sud de l'île, jardin regorgeant de magnifiques plantes.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le bateau accosta au port de l'endroit intéressé. Les visiteurs descendirent et leur guide leur donna une heure de rendez vous près du bateau pour le départ vers les autres îles. Molly fit semblant de bien écouter et lorsque tout le monde se dispersa, elle prit discrètement le chemin vers le Fort Royal.

Il était imposant, et dégageait une étrange impression de mystère. La jeune fille sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse plus rapide que d'habitude. Elle espérait que la négociation avec le détective au masque de fer se ferait rapidement et sans encombres. Elle arriva devant l'entrée, gardée par des soldats. Elle avait préparé son discours à l'avance et s'avança dignement :

« Bonjour messieurs. Je me nomme Molly Hooper, et j'ai ici le laisser passer du Roi pour proposer mes services à la femme de votre capitaine. Je suis venue dès que j'ai vu l'annonce postée à l'auberge, où votre Dame cherchait une demoiselle de compagnie. »

Sa voix était si sûre, ses yeux si intenses, et sa figure si digne que les gardes opinèrent d'un même ton, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la feuille qu'elle leur tendait. Molly espéra qu'ils ne s'attarderaient pas à lire les détails.

Une partie de son discours était vrai. Elle avait vraiment vu l'annonce à l'auberge de Marseille où elle avait fait halte avec son carrosse durant son petit voyage. Quand au laisser passer, elle avait reprit une lettre du Roi qui lui accordait sa protection, lettre remise après la mort de son père. Cela suffisait à lui éviter des questions incommodantes : on ne contrarie pas le sceau du Roi.

« Nous allons vous conduire au Capitaine Inspecteur de la garde, mademoiselle. Monsieur Lestrade sera ravie pour sa femme. »

Deux soldats entourèrent Molly et ils pénétrèrent dans le fort. Ils l'escortèrent vers un escalier montant et elle détourna les yeux de l'autre côté pour voir la porte qui accédait vers les cellules, toutes placées en sous sol. Elle était en train de se demander comme elle allait faire pour tromper la vigilance de la garde quand un homme arrêta leur petit groupe.

« Que se passe –il ?, demanda le gentilhomme blond qui s'avança vers eux, un sourcil froncé.

_Cette demoiselle se présente pour parfaire la tâche de Mme Lestrade. Nous la conduisons vers les bureaux.

_C'est bien, mais l'inspecteur Lestrade et sa femme sont absents cet après-midi, je me chargerai de la demoiselle. »

Molly n'était pas très rassurée d'être balancée de cette manière d'homme en homme, mais elle ne dit rien et s'approcha de son nouveau garde du corps. Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement.

« Mademoiselle, je me nomme Johnatan Watson, et je suis le médecin de ce Fort. Je serai ravie de vous escorter et de vous tenir compagnie jusqu'au retour de Mme Lestrade. »

Un médecin ? Molly fut instinctivement rassurée. Elle fit une révérence et se présenta à son tour. Puis elle suivit Mr Watson et ils sortirent du Fort.

Surprise de s'éloigner de la prison, elle lui posa la question du parcours qu'ils empruntaient et il lui répondit :

« Eh bien, je pense qu'une demoiselle serai beaucoup plus heureuse de prendre l'air et de visiter le jardin botanique que de patienter dans cet horrible Fort où respire l'odeur du malheur. Vous savez, Mme Lestrade désespérait de trouver une dame de compagnie parce que peu de personnes ne souhaitent séjourner dans le Fort Royal. Mais dites-moi mademoiselle Hooper, votre nom me dit quelque chose. Y'aura-t-il une histoire avec le Roi ?

_En effet, comme vous êtes médecin, vous avez surement entendu parler de mon père, Mr Hooper, qui guérri le Roi.

_Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pensais ! Quel bonheur, si j'avais su que je rencontrerai sa fille un jour. »

Il ne pu contenir sa joie et lui serra vivement la main.

« Votre père était un exemple pour nous, médecins de la garde. Nous le regrettons vivement. »

C'était si sincère et si pur, que Molly ne pu retenir quelques larmes. Son père lui manquait terriblement. Le médecin sursauta à la réaction de Molly.

« Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, je ne souhaitas point vous attirer quelques sentiments de tristesse, dit-il tout en tendant un mouchoir à la jeune fille.

_Je vous en prie, ne vous excusez pas. Dit-elle tout en acceptant le mouchoir. C'est à moi de me contrôler. Cela fait quatre ans qu'il est parti, je dois arriver à passer au dessus. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu rajouter une parole, son interlocuteur dit quelque chose qui la ranima vivement :

« Si seulement on pouvait retrouver ce tueur infâme. S'il était devant moi, je l'étranglerai de mes propres mains pour avoir osé commettre un pareil crime.

_Vous… Vous êtes au courant pour le meurtre ?

_Les intéressés de cette affaire connaissent l'histoire. Etant médecin, je fus très irrité par la tournure qu'avaient prit ces événements.

_Je comprends. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, s'installant sur un banc au soleil. Molly sécha ses larmes puis le jeune homme reprit la parole d'une voix hésitante :

« Mademoiselle Hooper, auriez-vous… des indices ? Sur ce meurtre ?

_Des indices, monsieur ? demanda t-elle extrêmement surprise.

_Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous contrariez-

_Non, non point. Je suis très intéressée par ce que vous dites, Mr Watson. Si je pouvais moi-même mener l'enquête, je le ferai sans hésiter.

_Vraiment ?

_Oui. Je ne devrai pas vous le dire mais… Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, très impatient de connaître la suite. Molly prenait un grand risque en lui révélant son plan. Mais son aide pouvait lui être très précieuse et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il la soutiendrait.

« Je viens sur cette île dans l'espoir de rencontrer un certain prisonnier. »

Le médecin écarquilla des yeux.

« Vous voulez parler de…

_Oui. Le détective au masque de fer. Je sais que cela peut paraître insensé, mais il serait d'une excellente aide pour retrouver le meurtrier de mon père.

_Et vous avez une idée de la manière de le mettre en confidence ? » demanda t-il intrigué.

La jeune fille lui sourit de toute ses dents, heureuse de constater qu'il ne rejetait pas son plan.

« Alors vous ne me prenez pas pour une folle ?

_Au contraire, je vous trouve très courageuse. Et si l'on y réfléchit un instant, c'est une excellente alternative que de réunir le meilleur des enquêteurs et la personne la plus proche de la victime pour résoudre ce mystère.

_Alors vous ne… Vous ne me dénoncerez pas ? »

Il la toisa un instant, puis reprit d'une voix rassurante.

« Pas du tout. Je vais même vous aider. Mais ce ne sera pas facile.

_Je suis prête à affronter tous obstacles. Et cet homme masqué ne me fait pas peur.

_Hm, dit-il tout en pensant à voix haute, je connais bien le détective au masque de fer. C'est un homme brillant. Nous avons eu l'occasion et la chance de beaucoup converser ensemble. S'il n'était pas un prisonnier, je l'aurai presque qualifié d'ami. Mais il ne se laissera pas si facilement amadouer pour vous aider.

_J'ai de l'argent.

_Ca ne l'intéresse point.

_Alors que recherche t-il qui puisse lui permettre de me donner sa parole pour m'aider ?

_Je crois que… Ce qu'il souhaite plus que tout au monde, c'est la liberté. Si vous le délivrez, peut être consentira t-il à vous escortez dans votre enquête. »

Molly, n'osa ajouter que c'était son but depuis le début : faire sortir cet homme et qu'il l'accompagne. Alors elle fit semblant d'approuver son idée.

« Quand souhaitez-vous agir, mademoiselle ?

_Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

_ Ce soir, donc. Je vous donnerai les clefs de la prison et vous aiderai à passer dans les sous sol. Mais mon poste du soir ne me permet pas de partir aussi longtemps. Je devrai vous laisser chercher sa cellule et négocier avec lui.

_Comment trouverai-je sa prison ?

_Ne vous en faites pas, vous le reconnaîtrai aisément. C'est le seul homme masqué, répondit le médecin en riant. »

La demoiselle le suivit dans son rire et le remercia chaleureusement de son aide.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa aisément. Ils discutèrent de la prison, du père de Molly et visitèrent le jardin botanique. Ce fut un moment agréable et réconfortant, et cela rendit à la demoiselle un espoir de vivre et une envie de réussir qu'elle avait un peu perdu pendant ses nombreuses heures passées seule à réfléchir à l'impossible.

* * *

><p>Quand le ciel s'assombrit et que l'air devint plus frais, ils rentrèrent au Fort Royal. Moly dîna généreusement avec son compagnon et vers 20 heures, il lui glissa silencieusement les clefs dans les mains avant de lui demander de la suivre. Elle comprit le message, se signa pour se protéger du sort qui l'attendait, et suivit le médecin.<p>

Son sac de voyage toujours à la main, ils descendirent aux sous sols où un garde les arrêta.

« Monsieur Watson, que faites-vous ici ?

_Monsieur Andersen, je ne fais qu'escorter cette demoiselle entre les prisons. C'est une jeune amie à moi, passionnée par les romans d'aventures et je pensais que cela pourrai la divertir et lui procurer un peu d'inspiration.

_Cette prison n'est pas un musée où l'on se balade tranquillement, grogna t-il. Je vous accorde un peu de temps pour visiter mademoiselle, mais nous n'autorisons aucun équipement dans cette partie du Fort. C'est la loi. »

A regret, Molly déposa son bagage au pied de la porte et pénétra dans l'entre accompagné de son ami.

Ils avaient à peine parcouru un bout de chemin ensemble qu'un garde appela le docteur Watson au chevet d'un prisonnier malade. En souhaitant bonne chance à Molly, il lui serra chaleureusement la main en lui indiquant le sens de la marche vers les prisons. Bientôt, elle se retrouva seule.

Fort heureusement, elle avait dissimulée les clefs sous son jupon, ainsi que quelques pièces de monnaie dans une poche brodée, ce qui la rassura lorsqu'elle les tâtait de sa main. Elle prit le trousseau dans ses mains et le cacha dans sa manche. C'était comme si elle avait encore un peu d'affaires sur elle, sachant qu'elle ne reverrait jamais le bagage laissé à la porte d'entrée.

S'avançant dans le couloir d'entrée, elle atteignait bientôt les prisons. Elle trembla de peur chaque fois qu'elle rencontra la figure des hommes retenus par leur chaîne.

Ils avaient des visages tordus, défigurés ou des airs troublés et malheureux. Certains lui lancèrent des remarques mais les autres étaient bien trop désespérés pour prêter de l'attention à la demoiselle. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir faire face sans prendre ses jambes à son cou devant l'homme qui avait trahît la confiance du Roi et qui devait certainement lui dévouer une véritable haine.

Elle marcha longuement entre les cellules, passant de couloir en couloir, sans trouver la figure d'un homme masqué.

Fatiguée, elle déboucha dans une entrée plus large, lorsqu'elle aperçu à son côté gauche, une cellule plus grande qu'une autre. A bout de forces, elle se cacha avant que le prisonnier ne la voit pour reprendre un peu d'assurance. Après quelques minutes de repos, Molly, toujours cachée, tourna doucement la tête vers les barreaux.

Tout au fond de la prison, dans l'ombre des murs, elle aperçu la plus belle silhouette qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

C'était un jeune homme de taille grande et belle. Il ne portait pas de perruque, mais ses cheveux bouclés lui donnaient une allure romantique. Il était de haute stature, se tenait droit et avait une morphologie svelte bien qu'elle put reconnaître un torse et des bras musclés par l'exercice. Il avait les mains jointes derrière son dos et parcourait le fond de la pièce rapidement, le son de la chaîne attachée à sa cheville gauche donnant une mélodie mélancolique, et ses bottes à talons claquant au sol marquant le rythme.

Elle le regardait faire les cent pas et l'observait, le souffle coupé, oubliant la raison principale de sa visite. Elle n'avait même pas aperçu son visage, ni la couleur de ses yeux mais elle sentait déjà son cœur tendre vers lui. Elle le trouvait différent des autres gentilshommes qu'elle avait rencontré à Versailles. Il semblait intelligent, rapide d'esprit, et dynamique mais souple dans ses mouvements.

Par mégarde, la jeune fille laissa échapper un souffle de bien être. L'homme s'arrêta à ce doux son et tourna la tête en direction de Molly.

« Qui va là ? » raisonna une agréable voix grave dans la prison.

La demoiselle sentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Mais elle n'osa s'avancer et se présenter. Elle aurait préféré avoir le plaisir d'admirer entièrement cet être mystérieux sous la lumière.

Une idée lui vint et elle répondit courageusement :

« Monsieur, bonsoir. Pardon de vous interrompre dans votre activité, mais je déclarerai mon identité si je puis apercevoir vos traits. En effet, je n'ai pas le loisir de reconnaître votre grade dans l'armée avec votre personne dans la pénombre. Et une jeune fille ne saurait se présenter en premier selon l'étiquette. »

Elle se félicita d'avoir trouvé cette excuse. Elle se demandait quelle serait la réponse du gentilhomme.

« Mes traits ? » semblait rire ce dernier.

Molly fut surprise.

« Eh bien, oui. Votre visage me permettra de mettre une image sur votre personne. »

_N'était-ce pas mon grade qui vous intéressait auparavant ? »

Elle baissa la tête, rougissante de honte. L'identité de cet homme était de plus en plus envoûtante.

« Les deux me retiennent. » réussit-elle à prononcer.

Malgré l'ombre, elle le sentit sourire à ses paroles. Et c'est avec beaucoup de surprise qu'elle entendit ses pas se rapprocher d'elle. Il sortit enfin de la pénombre, s'exposant à un rayon de lumière et Molly ravala un cri.

Il était masqué. D'un masque de fer.

Cette silhouette enivrante qu'elle affectionnait tant tout à l'heure venait, à la lumière du jour, de lui donner la nausée. C'était le détective au masque de fer. Celui que tout le monde méprisait mais admirait aussi par son intelligence supérieur à la moyenne. Celui qui fut accusé de mutinerie et de convoitise. Celui qu'on fit mettre au cachot pour avoir osé atteindre à la réputation de Sa Majesté.

Molly recula de quelques pas, la main devant sa bouche, autant choquée qu'intriguée.

« Madame est satisfaite de mes traits et de mon grade ? »demanda le détective, une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

Ses habits se confondaient à ceux des prisonniers que Molly avait rencontrés, à l'exception que son accoutrement était en parfait état, signe d'un excellent entretien.

Sa chemise d'un blanc cassé était coupé et ajusté à ses épaules, tout comme son pantalon brun l'était pour sa taille. Ce dernier était rentré dans des bottes à cuissardes noires, bottes de la même couleur que ses gants. Enfin, sa ceinture large semblait attendre impatiemment qu'un fourreau d'épée vienne s'y glisser sur le côté.

Malgré le peu de décorations, et le visage masqué, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver bel homme. Sa manière de plier légèrement un genou en face de lui et de joindre ses mains derrière son dos lui donnait une allure de mousquetaire ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Molly.

Elle ne bougea pas. Mais lui s'avança vers elle, les mains toujours liées derrière son dos.

« J'ai répondu à votre requête, demoiselle au nom encore inconnu. Il est temps pour vous de rendre hommage à votre parole. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre contenance et répondit d'une voix qui se voulait confiante :

« J'ai pour nom Molly Ariane Violette Hooper. Je suis la fille du Docteur Hooper, médecin au service de Sa Majesté le Roi. »

Le jeune homme tressaillit au nom du Roi. C'était le but de Molly. Lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Satisfaite, elle poursuivi :

« Mon père fut assassiné il y a quatre ans et personne n'a réussi à retrouver le tueur. Mais il y a trois jours de cela, des nouvelles preuves on était mises en valeur et je tenais à les connaître afin de participer à l'enquête et venger mon père. Malgré tout, nous n'avons toujours pas mis la main sur cet homme. Monsieur, j'ai ouïe dire votre capacité à résoudre les énigmes et comme celle-ci en est une, je venais quémander votre aide. Votre prix sera le mien. »

Le jeune homme reprit ses cent pas, mais en restant à la lumière du jour. Après quelques secondes, il répondit avec un rire jaune :

« Et pourquoi devrais-je aider la fille du médecin qui a guéri le Roi, Roi qui m'a condamné à être prisonnier pour le restant de mes jours ?

_J'ai dit : votre prix sera le mien. Appuya Molly. »

Les pas de l'homme s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et il tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers elle.

« Vous me feriez sortir d'ici ? Vous avez les clefs ?

_Oui, on me les a remises. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis une personne de confiance. »

Sur ce, elle sortit le trousseau et l'agita sous son nez. Le prisonnier commença à s'avancer doucement en direction des clefs.

Instinctivement, elle les cacha derrière elle et il rit :

« Comment voulez-vous que je les attrape de l'endroit où je me trouve? J'étirerai un de mes bras entre deux barreaux que je ne les toucherais pas. Allons mademoiselle Hooper, un peu de bon sens que diable. »

Molly fut piquée au vif. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton auparavant.

« Bien, je vous laisse. »

Et elle parti tout en prenant une moue offensée. Elle entendit derrière elle le rire séduisant du prisonnier.

« Il faudra passer au dessus de ces taquineries si vous souhaitez venger votre père. »

Elle s'arrêta. En un instant, elle avait envie de courir délivrer le jeune homme pour qu'il l'aide à retrouver l'assassin.

Elle se rendit compte de ses pensées et de l'agilité avec laquelle il avait réussi à la faisait changer d'avis. Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela attirant. Mais elle secoua la tête : cet homme était dangereux, elle devait rester prudente. Elle l'avait promis à Sally.

Avec la résolution de ne point se laisser dominer, elle fit demi-tour et s'approcha de la serrure. Juste derrière se tenait le détective, les bras dépassant négligemment de la prison, ses épaules appuyé contre les barreaux.

Il souri lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille se rapprocher aussi vite. Elle détourna un instant les yeux de son visage pour reprendre ses esprits, puis lui fit face.

« Si je vous libère, vous aurait le devoir de m'aider à retrouver l'homme qui a tué mon père. Jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête vous devrez rester à mes côtés. Et comme vous êtes un gentilhomme, vous saurez surement me protéger. Maniez-vous l'épée ? »

Un nouveau sourire apparu sous le masque ce qui provoqua une couleur sur les joues de Molly. Décidément, ce détective avait une emprise sur elle, et cela la troublait.

« Mieux que quiconque, clama t-il sans aucune fausse modestie.

« Bien. Donnez-moi maintenant, monsieur, un nom par lequel je pourrai vous appeler. Car vous ne donnerez pas votre vrai nom n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet. On vous tuerez si vous appreniez mon nom complet.

_... Bien. Alors ?

_Appelez-moi seulement par mon prénom, mademoiselle Hooper. Mon nom de famille restera secret et c'est le plus important. Je me nomme Sherlock.

_Dans ce cas, nommez moi Molly. »

Et sur ces dires signant leur pacte, elle rentra la clef de la prison dans la serrure et la tourna. Un gros clic se fit entendre. La lourde porte s'ouvrit sans encombre. Puis la demoiselle capée s'abaissa aux pieds de l'homme masquée et le délivra des chaines qui le retenaient.

Dès qu'il fut libre, il empoigna la jeune fille par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle hors de la prison, commençant à courir.

« Mais que faîtes vous ? paniqua t-elle

_Il faut nous en allez d'ici le plus vite possible. La garde ne laisse jamais plus d'un quart d'heure pour mes visiteurs.

_Mais c'est monsieur Johnathan Watson qui m'a fait rentrer.

_John ?

_Si fait. Il sait pour votre évasion.

_Excellente chose.

_Ah oui ?

_Oui, John est quelqu'un de très recommandable. Mais il ne retiendra pas les gardes très longtemps. »

Ils continuèrent de courir le long des couloirs froids et Sherlock en profita pour décrocher une torche allumée qui leur donnera un peu plus de visibilité dans leur escapade. Bientôt, ils débouchèrent sur une allée non éclairée.

« Il nous faut prendre par ici, appuya Sherlock. C'est un passage secret.

_Comment le savez-vous ?

_John m'a tout décrit de la prison. »

Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas lâché le bras de Molly. Elle ne fit aucune remarque car, il faut le dire, cette petite étreinte ne lui déplaisait pas. Ils s'élancèrent dans le couloir sombre, avec pour guide la torche que maintenait fermement Sherlock.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt face à une lourde porte en pierre. Sherlock passa sa torche à Molly et lui demanda le trousseau de clefs qu'elle lui tendit sans aucune parole. Elle était encore étourdie par la forme qu'avaient prit les événements.

Sherlock inséra une clef et lâcha le bras de Molly pour crocheter le mécanisme qui demandait de tourner un certain nombre de fois la clef dans un sens bien précis. Elle observait le travail du détective quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui résonnaient au loin.

« Alerte ! Le prisonnier masqué s'est échappé ! A moi la garde ! » Hurla Andersen.

Les sons d'épées sortant de leurs fourreaux retentirent dans toute la prison. Molly tourna le dos à Sherlock et observa l'allée.

«Vite monsieur, il nous faut nous cacher. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de passer derrière cette porte.

_N'ayez crainte mademoiselle Hooper. Répondit simplement Sherlock. »

Mais Molly serra la torche contre elle et se signa lorsqu'elle aperçu l'ombre des gardes qui se reflétait contre le fond du couloir.

« Il ont trouvé le passage secret, gémit-elle. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas et continua son travail.

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas, terrifiée par les ombres se rapprochant d'eux. Elle coinça la torche dans son avant coude, joignit ses mains et pria la Sainte Vierge de leur venir en aide.

Soudain, elle sentit une main forte lui empoigner la taille. Elle eu juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir Sherlock qui la soulevait de terre et l'entraînait avec lui en grimpant la haute marche qui les menaient derrière la porte. Retirant son bras de la demoiselle, il referma la porte derrière eux et la verrouilla avec la clef. Molly soupira d'aise.

« Nous sommes sauvés.

_Pas totalement. Et vous n'étiez pas attentives à ce que je faisais. Vous auriez dû entrer dès que la porte s'était ouverte. J'ai du vous attirer par moi-même.

_C'est que… Je priai, monsieur. Elle rougit en repensant à la prise qu'il avait eue sur elle.

_C'est tout à votre honneur mademoiselle, mais gardez vos prières pour des situations plus critiques. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. »

Il reprit la torche des mains de Molly.

« Mais on apercevait leurs ombres !, reprit cette dernière.

_Comme vous l'avez remarqué ce n'était que leurs ombres, et plus précisément, les reflets de leur ombres. Ils étaient encore bien loin, dans l'autre couloir perpendiculaire pour être précis. »

Il était exact dans ses propos. Cela ne fit qu'attiser l'attirance spirituelle que Molly avait eue pour lui depuis la première seconde où elle l'avait vu dans la prison.

« Et dans le pire des cas, ajouta Sherlock tout en ouvrant la marche pour descendre les escaliers en pierres qui se présentaient à eux, s'ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à nous, c'est à moi qu'ils s'en seraient prit. Et il m'aurait suffit de m'emparer d'une de leur épée pour les désarmer tous. »

La modestie ne l'étouffe pas, pensa la demoiselle. Mais il était sûr de lui et ça la rassurait.

Elle emboîta le pas de Sherlock et descendit précautionneusement les marches. De la moisissure les rendaient glissantes et elle s'agrippa d'une main à la rambarde en souleva un peu ses jupons de l'autre main.

Ses chevilles étant à découvert, Sherlock les observa du coin de l'œil lorsqu'il se retournait pour 'voir si elle suivait'.

Molly se rendit compte de son petit manège.

« Ne vous gênez pas, lâcha t-elle d'un ton piquant. »

Elle l'entendit simplement rire, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Je vous en prie monsieur !, rougissa Molly.

_Mademoiselle, j'ai passé cinq ans en prison sans aucune compagnie féminine. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'allais rester de marbre à la vue d'aussi ravissantes chevilles ? »

Rouge comme une pivoine, la jeune fille ne trouva rien à redire. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était même très retenu pour un homme tenu aussi longtemps éloigné des femmes.

Une fois toutes les marches descendues, ils se trouvèrent dans le sous sol des déportés. Il y avait un ruisseau à leur droite qui sortait du Fort avec des embarcations accrochées à un piquet de bois.

C'était là que l'on amenait certains prisonniers par la mer. C'était aussi à cet endroit qu'on en faisait disparaître en les attachant avec des boulets avant de les faire basculer dans le profond ruisseau. Molly reconnu plusieurs squelettes et quelques corps décomposés par la vermine. A la grande surprise de Sherlock, elle ne tomba pas en pâmoison.

« Vous êtes bien courageuse.

_Je n'ai pas peur des corps disséqués, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ceux-ci m'effraieraient.

_Peut être parce qu'ils n'ont pas choisis la manière dont ils seraient tués. »

Molly déglutit. Elle n'avait pensé à cela. Ces hommes méritaient peut être autre chose qu'une mort aussi douloureuse.

Sherlock jeta la torche au fond du profond ruisseau, arma une des embarcations et invita Molly à y prendre place. Elle s'assit sur la couverture à l'arrière qu'il avait disposé pour elle.

« Savez-vous maintenir un gouvernail ? demanda t-il.

_J'apprends vite.

_Bien. Tenez-le fermement et poussez-le dans les directions que vous souhaitez prendre. »

Molly entoura de ses bras le bâton de bois épais pendant que Sherlock prit place à l'avant du bateau, une rame dans chaque main.

« Andersen a dû placer les gardes à chaque coin du Fort pour nous empêcher de sortir, mais nous pouvons passer par le côté nord ouest. C'est celui que Lestrade surveille. »

Il commença à ramer silencieusement.

« C'est aussi un de vos amis ? s'enquiert Molly tout en maintenant le cap.

_Disons qu'il me doit une grande faveur.

_Pourquoi ?

_Vous posez beaucoup de question pour une demoiselle bien éduquée.

_Je suis en train de faire route avec un homme que je ne connais pas. J'ai bien le droit d'apprendre un peu de votre vie.

_C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous accompagner, taquina Sherlock.

_Pour mener à bout cette enquête, j'avais besoin d'un détective et garde du corps pour voyager.

_Et vous l'avez. Mais vous avez omis de préciser que vous vouliez un garde du corps pour tromper votre ennui.

_Mais l'ennui n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je vous pose ses questions. J'ai vraiment envie de vous connaître. »

Il ne répondit pas et continua sa besogne. Puis après quelques secondes il reprit :

« C'est à cause du masque, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je vous demande pardon ?

_Si je n'avais pas de masque, vous ne seriez pas aussi intriguée par ma personne. »

Molly déjoua sa colère :

« Que vous ayez un masque ou non, peu m'importe. Il est de bon ton d'apprendre à se connaître lorsque l'on voyage ensemble. »

Elle n'osa le dire à voix haute, mais oui : le masque faisait parti des raisons pour lesquelles elle fût curieuse. Mais qui ne le serait pas, pensa t-elle.

Après un nouveau silence, le gentilhomme prit la parole :

« Lestrade est le chef des forces supérieures de l'Île Sainte Marguerite et c'est aussi un très bon ami à John. Il finit par faire parti de mon cercle de connaissances grâce à Johnatan Watson, comme vous le nommez, qui nous mit en contact. Bien souvent, il m'exposa plusieurs cas de meurtre que leur gardes n'avait pas réussi à déjouer et je les résolu à leur place avec les indices que l'on mit à ma disposition.

_Alors vous teniez tout de même votre rôle de détective, malgré votre statut de prisonnier.

_Un détective qui n'est pas sur le terrain n'en est pas un pour moi. Je l'aidais à résoudre plusieurs énigmes et cela devint une habitude. On m'envoyait les preuves, et je leur renvoyais les résultats. Ainsi, je pense que Lestrade m'accordera le droit de m'enfuir avec tout le travail que j'ai accompli à leur place pendant mes années de prison. »

Il avait terminé ses explications avec un ton ironique qui se voulait pinçant. Molly le trouva fort arrogant de parler de cette manière d'un homme dont dépendait leur survie.

Ils sortirent de sous le Fort Royal par le ruisseau qui les accompagna jusqu'à la mer. C'était la nuit et Sherlock indiqua à Molly les repères et la direction pour atteindre la sortie gardée par l'inspecteur. Après une demi heure de rame silencieuse, Sherlock l'aperçu en haut d'un contrefort. Ce dernier le remarqua à son tour.

« Sherlock ! Pour l'amour du ciel !

_Tais-toi et laisse moi passer. Ce sera ta monnaie d'échange contre tout les crimes que j'ai résolu à votre servi-

_Sherlock, tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? reprit l'inspecteur tout en dévalant les escaliers pour arriver sur la plate forme près de leur bateau. Tu t'évades sur cette minuscule barque avec à bord une demoiselle ? Tu sais ce que tu risques ?

_Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas enlevée cette jeune fille. C'est elle qui me l'a demandé.

_Peu importe, ça remontera aux oreilles du Roi et sous la forme la plus mauvaise qui soit.

_Nous sommes trop avancés pour faire demi tour. Laisse-nous passer, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Lestrade soupira. Il dévisagea Molly et secoua la tête.

« On ne peut pas vous laisser naviguer comme ça mademoiselle. Attendez moi ici un instant. »

Il grimpa les marches d'escaliers quatre à quatre et rentra dans sa caserne. Il revint un peu plus tard, les bras chargé de victuailles, de couvertures, d'une gourde d'eau et d'une carte.

Molly sourit devint la galanterie de cet homme. Il traça la route sur la carte pour Sherlock en lui indiquant les chemins les plus sûrs à emprunter sans se faire remarquer. Il donna aussi des adresses et des informations sur quelques auberges de la côté française où il connaissait des contacts qui pourraient les cacher.

La chose faite, il se tourna vers Molly et lui remis les couvertures et les provisions.

Elle le remercia chaleureusement et ce dernier s'inclina galamment devant elle. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier encore une fois pour l'aide qu'il leur apportait. L'inspecteur commença à flatter la beauté de la demoiselle quand le ton râleur de Sherlock vint troubler cet échange.

« Souhaitez-vous que je vous dépose ici, mademoiselle Molly Hooper ? Gauvin prendra bien soin de vous, j'en suis certain.

_C'est Greg, Sherlock. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter.

_Pardon, mon cerveau ne parvient à retenir des informations aussi inutiles.

_Tu connais pourtant le prénom de cette demoiselle ici présente, avança dangereusement le dit-Greg.

_Car c'est utile pour le moment. »

Molly fulmina. C'était d'une impolitesse absolue et elle se jura qu'elle lui fera regretter cet affront un jour où l'autre.

L'inspecteur soupira en rigolant devant l'expression offensée de Molly.

« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre avec les femmes, ricana t-il.

_Et toi, sur ton propre métier. »

C'était au tour de Molly de rire. Sherlock avait beau être extrêmement calme dans les situations à risques, il avait parfois le sang chaud et il partait au quart de tour lorsqu'on le piquait un peu trop.

Ils installèrent leur équipement dans l'embarcation et Molly remercia encore Greg en secouant sa main en signe d'au revoir. L'inspecteur leur souhaita bonne chance et le détective ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers lui.

Il rama encore deux heures durant lesquelles il n'émit pas le moindre son, seulement les indications qu'il dicta à la jeune fille. Molly continuait de s'occuper avec adresse du gouvernail mais la fatigue commença à la titiller. A plusieurs reprises elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt, secouant la tête pour se réveiller. Sherlock constata l'état de fatigue de sa protégée et les fit rapidement accoster sur une petite île abandonnée par sa garnison.

« Nous passerons la nuit ici. »

Enfin, il daigne m'adresser la parole pour me dire autre chose que de prendre à droite ou à gauche, se dit Molly avec humeur.

Quand le bateau toucha la terre, elle sauta hors de son moyen de transport et Sherlock le tira pour le faire accoster totalement sur le sable. Il attacha solidement la corde qui retenait le bateau à un arbre et se laissa tomber contre celui-ci, en laissant échapper un soupir de fatigue.

Ce son raisonna dans le cœur de Molly : il était fatigué. Soudain, elle se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle depuis la seconde où elle l'avait délivré.

Gênée, elle vint s'asseoir timidement à côté de lui en le regardant reprendre son souffle. Il avait été remarquable. Grâce à lui, leur évasion s'était bien déroulée.

Puis, se sentant tout à coup comme un poids lourd, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Etes vous fâchés contre moi ?

_Non, point. »

Mais son ton laissait percevoir une pointe d'agacement.

« Alors qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ? »

Il soupira et débita d'une traite :

« Il se trouve que malgré le fait que je vous sauve la vie en vous aidant à vous échapper de la prison, que je vous promette de vous aider à retrouver le meurtrier de votre père, et que je me débrouille pour vous permettre de retrouver le sol de France, vous préférez un guignol qui vous ramène des provisions de sa caserne qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. »

Les yeux ronds, Molly ne comprit pas tout de suite où il venait en venir.

« Je… Je ne préfère pas un guignol- euh, Mr Lestrade…

_Vous pouvez le dire, c'est un guignol.

_Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous met en colère. Expliquez-moi.» lui pressa t-elle

Il tourna la tête vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien et lâcha avec humeur :

« Il suffit que cet imbécile vous fasse une jolie pirouette pour que vous lui accordiez un baiser. Alors que moi, je me plie en quatre et tout ce que j'ai reçu, ce sont des remarques lorsque j'observais vos chevilles. »

Le cœur de Molly rata un battement.

Sherlock était jaloux. Jaloux qu'elle ait pu témoigner de l'affection pour un autre homme.

Elle détourna son regard du détective et cogita sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Le jeune homme l'observa du coin de l'œil, attendant patiemment une réponse de sa part.

Finalement, les joues rosies par les dernières paroles de son sauveur, Molly répondit :

« Je ne vous ai rien accordé pour le moment parce que vous ne m'avez rien demandé. »

Un rayon de lumière de lune apparu dans le ciel et éclaira la figure de Sherlock.

Malgré le masque, Molly pu apercevoir ses yeux. La réassure des paupières du masque de fer l'empêchait d'admirer pleinement leur couleur. Elle réussi à observer une couleur grise et bleu foncé, mais tirant sur le vert. Soudain, cette couleur se fit plus dense, plus nette. Comme s'il s'était rapproché d'elle.

Molly sursauta au contact de doigts gantés caressant tendrement sa joue.

« Et maintenant, puis-je ? » s'enquiert ironiquement Sherlock dans un murmure grave et plaisant avec un sourire taquineur.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais ferma ses yeux.

C'est avec le souffle court qu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir le baiser qu'il lui donna avec ferveur. Elle eu du mal à reprendre sa respiration tant ses lèvres furent quémander. Une agréable chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et Molly rit du goût que le détective lui offrait : un mélange doux et chaud de ses lèvres, et le fer froid et dur qui les entouraient.

Sherlock allongea ses jambes et attira fermement et tendrement la demoiselle pour l'y asseoir dessus. Il redressa son dos pour la dominer de sa hauteur tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec ardeur.

Ses mains s'affairèrent à caresser le visage de Molly et se mirent en devoir de défaire sa coiffure dans l'espoir de respirer plus aisément son parfum.

Rougissante depuis le début de leur échange de baisers, elle se sentit devenir si fiévreuse qu'elle laissa échapper un profond et agréable soupir de plaisir.

Le contact de la froideur du fer se fit sur le front de la demoiselle : Sherlock n'en pouvait plus et déversait toute son affection dans ses baisers appuyés et fous. Ses bras ne savaient que rapprocher la taille de Molly contre lui et son torse ne pu que s'avancer pour épouser celui de la jeune fille.

Ivre de désir mais dévorée par la curiosité, elle était sur le point de s'évanouir devant cet empressement, quand elle réussi à glisser avec timidité ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés. Tirant doucement sur ses mèches, jouant avec ses boucles, elle laissa ses mains se rapprocher du mécanisme qui maintenait l'énigme dont elle rêvait de percer le secret. Son visage. Son visage tout entier. Elle le voulait entre ses mains, sans ce fichu masque qui lui faisait obstacle. Elle voulait toucher ses joues, ses tempes, son front.

Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur les enclenchements et elle sentit un trou de serrure. Elle glissa son petit doigt dedans pour en connaître la forme. C'était une petite clef qu'il fallait, avec 5 branches différentes. Molly avait réussi à les compter avant que le jeune homme ne rompit le contact de leur baiser passionné.

« Que faites-vous ?! » cria t-il en colère, mais essoufflé par sa propre hardiesse.

« Je… Je ne faisais que toucher ce qui retenait votre masque… répondit Molly aussi essoufflée que lui.

« Je vous l'interdit !

« Mais je…

« Personne à part moi n'a le droit de toucher à mon masque ! »

Furieuse de se faire rejeter ainsi, elle se releva en se dégageant avec colère de son étreinte.

« Eh bien puisque vous ne voulez plus que j'y touche, gare à vous si vous tentez de m'embrasser à nouveau ! »

Sherlock rit sous cape.

« Vous en aurez envie, je me fais pas de souci là-dessus. » répondit avec assurance le détective.

Elle rougit, puis tourna les talons pour se trouver un autre endroit où s'asseoir que sur les genoux de Sherlock.

Seigneur, si elle avait su que cet homme la rendrait folle, elle ne serait jamais venue en mission secrète sur l'île Sainte Marguerite.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Je voulais absolument caser leur premier échange amoureux dans celui-ci, et c'est Gauv- pardon, Greg qui m'en a donné l'occasion :D<em>

_Et oui, j'appelle John « Johnathan » (je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas la bonne orthographe) parce que j'avais l'occasion de donner une tournure plus « française » à son nom. Mais il sera appelé majoritairement « John » dans l'histoire, ne vous en faites pas._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons Sherlock manier une épée. Enfin, une petite scène de duel ! _

_En espérant que vous appréciez._


	3. En route pour la capitale

_Hello tout le monde,_

_Voici le troisième chapitre._

_Je signale un petit passage lourd avec sous entendus. Rien de trash ou de gore, mais ne soyez pas trop surpris. Au cas où, je mets sous rating M cette fanfic._

_Merci aux personnes qui m'ont postées des reviews. C'était toujours agréable de lire vos avis et vos impressions._

_Disclaimer : BBC Sherlock et la légende de l'Homme au Masque de Fer ne m'appartiennent pas._

Chapitre Troisième : En route pour la capitale.

C'est avec des torticolis que Molly Hooper s'éveilla sur l'île abandonnée où elle avait passé la nuit. Il était encore très tôt et le ciel n'était pas éclairé par le soleil. Molly constata qu'il devait être dans les premières heures de la matinée.

Elle avait trouvé refuge sous un arbre, non loin de son embarcation et de son attirant, mais aussi terriblement lunatique, garde du corps. Ce dernier n'était plus à sa place et Molly se redressa avec douleur pour l'apercevoir au loin, revenant d'une marche. Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il vu qu'elle était réveillée.

« Bonjour monsieur.

_Madesmoiselle. »

Il était encore irrité par son audacieuse curiosité d'hier soir qui lui avait fait couper leur profond baiser. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir pendant plusieurs heures, frustré et en colère. Mais il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur trop longtemps : elle ignorait ce qu'il avait vécu par ce masque.

« Ou étiez-vous ? demanda Molly

_Parti en éclaireur. Mais il n'y a pas âme qui vive sur cette île. »

Il tourna les talons pour se pencher vers la barque.

« Ais-je dormi longtemps ?

_N'ayez crainte, je ne vous ai pas laissé seule. Vous étiez toujours dans mon champ de vision. »

Ca ne répondait pas à sa question mais elle se sentait rassurée de savoir qu'il prenait son travail au sérieux.

Elle murmura un remerciement qu'il ne du pas entendre car il ne fit aucun commentaires. Après une vérification dans leurs affaires placées dans le bateau, il se releva et scruta le ciel.

Puis sans un mot, il tira du sac de victuailles un pain blanc protégé d'un torchon ainsi qu'une sacoche contenant plusieurs variétés de fromages.

« Mangez vite, nous avons encore du chemin à parcourir. » dit-il d'un ton pressé.

Quelle amabilité, pensa tristement Molly. Mais elle ne dit rien et accepta, en remerciant encore une fois, les paquets qu'il lui tendait.

Le petit déjeuné avalé en quelques minutes, elle se leva et s'étira les bras. Puis elle massa ses épaules et ses chevilles encore engourdies par leur fuite improvisée de l'autre soir.

Sherlock se retourna vers elle avec la résolution de mettre les voiles. Il avait aménagé leur bateau qui était maintenant beaucoup plus confortable.

Elle reprit sa place dans l'embarcation et il se remit aux rames, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de la demoiselle.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, Molly sentit enfin les effets de fatigue se dissiper. Maintenant toujours le gouvernail, elle commença à songer.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées, aussi improbables qu'étranges. Tout d'abord, elle se laissait guider par le plus intelligent homme qui fut à la Cour de Versailles. Qui plus est, il l'avait embrassé longuement et avec une telle fougue qu'elle se prit à rougir en y repensant.

Cela n'échappa pas au regard observateur du concerné.

« Qu'avez-vous ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots.

« Bien, dit-elle simplement en soupirant, monsieur je crois qu'il est temps de mettre des choses au clair. Tout d'abord, où allons nous ?

_En France. »

Cette réponse ne fit que ranimer la colère que Molly avait essayé de dissimuler dans un coin de sa tête.

«Je suis au courant, je vous demandais la précision de notre prochaine destination

_Nous allons nous arrêter vers le Golfe de Juan, à l'auberge 'Chez Angelo'. Cela vous satisfait-il ?

_Oui. Maintenant je voudrais que l'on parle de ce que vous avez fait hier soir.

_Je vous ai sauvé la vie.

_Non, lorsque vous m'avez embrassé.

_Vous m'en avez donné l'autorisation.

_Je... Je ne…

_Vous avez fermé les yeux quand je vous ai demandé. Et bien que je n'ai pas une très grande expérience dans le domaine des femmes, il me semble que c'est un signe qui voulais dire : « Oui et plus vite que ça ! »

_Que-qu'est-ce que... Ce n'est pas-

_Votre souffle était court, vos pupilles dilatées, vous me fixiez en rougissant. N'importe quel imbécile aurait deviné vos intentions.

_Vous parliez comme si j'étais la fautive.

_Parce que je le suis ?

_J'étais troublée… Je ne savais que dire.

_Il ne fallait pas fermer les yeux alors.

_Croyez bien que cela n'arrivera plus. »

Fâchée et outrée, elle décida de vite changer de sujet :

« Pourrions-nous parler de l'enquête ?

_Faites donc.

_Bon… Par quoi devons-nous commencer ?, finit-elle par lâcher, fatiguée de ses réponses. »

Cette question eu pour effet de redonner un semblant d'amabilité au détective. Ses yeux brillèrent à l'idée de s'occuper d'un meurtre resté inconnu depuis de longues années.

Sherlock baissa la cadence des rames et se prit à parler avec plus de volonté qu'il ne le voulait :

« Alors, dites-moi tout d'abord qui est sur cette enquête.

_Eh bien, la garde royale.

_Non. Plus précisemment. Le chef.

_Je ne le connais pas, mais il y a Mike Stamford qui est très concerné dans cette affaire. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de relever les détails lorsque le meurtre a eu lieu.

_Excellent ! C'est cela que je cherchais. Nous allons commencer par observer le dossier qui fut écrit. Je suis sûre que des indices n'ont même pas été pris en compte.

_Mais monsieur Stamford ne me donnera jamais l'autorisation pour consulter ce dossier.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation. Nous irons le lire. Ou range t-il ce document ?

_Je suppose qu'il garde ses travaux à l'hôpital de Paris comme n'importe quel médecin habitant dans la capitale. Monsieur Stamford est l'un des rares docteurs à ne pas vivre à Versailles.

_C'est parfait, cela sera plus facile pour nous de le récupérer. Maintenant, dites moi tout ce que vous savez, tout ce que vous avez vu et entendu, le soir de la mort de votre père. N'omettez aucun détails. »

Bien que le fait de parler de ces tristes souvenirs aussi librement chagrine Molly et la rende mal à l'aise, elle lui fit un résumé précis du soir du meurtre. Puis, sous l'insistance de Sherlock, raconta le contexte et le passé de son père.

« Intéressant. Votre père soignait souvent dans la rue et chez les plus pauvres ?

_Oh oui, c'était même son domaine préféré : le travail sur le terrain.

_Hm. Aurait-il eu des problèmes d'argent ?

_Non, point. Il donnait même les fonds qu'il n'utilisait pas.

_Vraiment ?

_Oui. Cela rendait folle ma mère qui le rabâchait qu'il aurait pu l'offrir à sa femme ou à sa fille. Mais mon père disait que cet argent était plus utile pour les gens en difficulté et il le distribuait aux plus pauvres, ceux dans la misère. Même aux garnements qui courraient dans les rues. »

Sherlock n'avait écouté le discours que d'une oreille distraite. Mais un mot attira son attention.

« Garnements ?

_Pardon ?

_Vous avez bien dis « garnements » ?

_C'est cela. Vous savez, ces petits garçons en bande qui organisent les 400 coups et jouent des tours aux bonnes gens. Ils se donnent des airs de durs mais ce sont de biens malheureux enfants sans parents.

_Votre père en soignait ?, répéta t-il, abasourdi.

_Oui, oui. dit Molly surprise de devoir l'affirmer une nouvelle fois. »

Il eu un silence sur le bateau.

« Qui a-t-il ?, demanda t-elle

_Rien d'important, répondit Sherlock en détournant le regard. Tournez la barre à gauche, nous devrions nous rapprocher de la berge. »

Molly n'insista pas et s'exécuta.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient arrivés dans la matinée, et le soleil n'était pas complètement levé. L'absence de lumière enchanta Sherlock. D'une certaine manière, il était plus facilement caché la nuit que le jour.<p>

Le peu de monde à l'heure à laquelle ils accostèrent permit au détective de faire couler discrètement leur barque, faisant disparaître leurs traces.

Ils avaient réussi à louer deux chambres dès l'ouverture de l'auberge. Sherlock était resté en retrait, le dos tourné. Avec la pénombre et la fatigue du sommeil, l'aubergiste italien n'avait rien vu de la figure du détective. C'est en baillant qu'il avait remit les deux clefs des chambres à Molly.

L'après midi était le moment du marché dans la ville. Un énorme tintamarre emplissait les rues. Sherlock s'était cloîtré dans sa chambre, avec une pile de livres que Molly était allée chercher dans la bibliothèque.

Sous les conseils du jeune homme, ils décidèrent de séjourner un jour ou deux ici, le temps de se reposer et d'élaborer la suite de leur voyage. Quand Molly souleva des craintes sur de possibles recherchent de la part des soldats sur eux, Sherlock les balaya de la main :

« Vous avez disparu le jour où je me suis enfui. Tout le monde pensera que c'est moi qui vous ait enlevé et peut être même, tuée. Je serais donc leur cible. Ils se mettront à la recherche d'un homme masqué, et peu de gens vous connaissent dans cette région. Alors ne vous souciez pas mais restez sur vos gardes. »

Elle approuva, et s'empara de sa cape brune avant d'aller au marché. La demoiselle était maintenant dissimulée dans la foule, un panier sous le bras, sa capuche remontée sur son visage. Cette petite marche lui faisait du bien et elle fit le point sur les événements.

Bien que Sherlock lui parle souvent avec un profond manque de respect quand il n'était pas d'humeur, elle s'était attachée à lui et à son caractère. Elle cherchait à ce que leur voyage se passe dans les meilleures conditions et c'est avec cet état esprit que sa conscience lui avait délivré une merveilleuse idée. Un cadeau qui fera certainement plaisir à Sherlock.

Parcourant le marché, elle s'était mise à la recherche des vendeurs de tissu. La jeune fille finit par les trouver, retranchés dans un coin plus propre et à l'abri des odeurs de viandes séchées et de pain frais.

Molly mit quelques minutes à examiner les tissus. En tant que demoiselle de Versailles, elle connaissait leurs noms, leur composition et surtout : la manière de les assembler. La couture était une des tâches auquel elle eu moins passé son temps, mais elle n'en était pas moins une bonne élève. Bien qu'elle ne rivalise pas les magnifiques broderies de Mary.

Mary, Sally… Elle espérait qu'elles se portaient bien. Si elles savaient ce que leur amie parcourrait comme aventure en ce moment, elles seraient certainement mortes de peur.

Molly se promena entre les étalages. Elle jeta son dévolu sur une magnifique draperie dont la couleur la ravissait. Elle choisi une doublure soyeuse et acheta le nécessaire pour coudre ainsi que les petits accessoires qui donnent de la prestance aux vêtements : bouton, ceinture, matériel pour fourrer un col…

Elle paya ses achats et rentra vite à l'auberge, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Elle espérait vivement que Sherlock apprécierait.

Ce dernier avait passé la matinée le nez dans les livres d'histoire que Molly lui avait mit à disposition.

Il avait 5 ans à rattraper en termes de batailles et de conquêtes de territoires. Malgré son ami John qui l'avait tenu au courant des nouvelles du monde, il tenait à se renseigner par ses propres moyens.

Il lisait avec assiduité les nouvelles découvertes quand quelqu'un toqua à sa chambre.

« Vous pouvez entrer mademoiselle Hooper. Dit-il d'un ton détaché.

_Non monsieur, c'était simplement pour prendre de vos nouvelles. » dit Molly un peu trop enthousiasme de part ses achats.

Elle l'entendit soupirer avec agacement.

« Vraiment, que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ? demanda t-il vivement et irrité.

_Ne vous mettez pas en colère, je voulais juste-

_C'est une question stupide que vous me posez.

_Non, je…

_Si je suis ici c'est que tout va bien. Cessez de jouer les bonnes demoiselles, et laissez-moi tranquille un peu. Si vous n'avez rien à faire, ne venez pas me déranger. Je suis occupé et je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à des bavardages infantiles. »

Sur ce, il retourna à sa lecture.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Molly sentit une partie de son cœur s'écrouler. Elle regarda avec un air misérable le panier qu'elle portait dans les mains.

Bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre lui. Il n'était pas au courant de sa démarche et elle commença à se culpabiliser jusqu'à qu'une larme vienne s'écraser contre le tissu nouvellement acheté. Elle essuya ses joues avec le revers de sa manche.

« Tu n'est qu'une idiote, Molly Hooper ! Pourquoi t'attaches-tu à cet homme ? Il est méprisable, sans aucune courtoisie et il n'a pas besoin de ta compassion. »

Elle passa le reste de la journée en ville et à l'Eglise où elle trouva un peu de paix, puis dans sa chambre, un livre à la main. Mais bien vite, la fatigue l'emporta et son ouvrage lui tomba des doigts pendant que ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Le soir, elle ne cousu pas. Le tissu resta en tas dans un coin de la pièce, et elle cherchait à un moyen pour le faire disparaître avant que Sherlock ne tombe dessus. Il lui fera certainement des reproches en disant que c'était de l'argent gaspillé. Fatiguée de ses pensées, elle s'endormit.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Molly entendit un bruit lourd derrière le mur de sa chambre. S'en suivit de souffles réguliers et épuisés. Elle se réveilla en sursaut au son du râle qu'elle reconnu très distinctement : Sherlock avait mal.

Cependant, elle n'osa se lever et aller vérifier. Les paroles qui l'avaient accueillie la dernière fois qu'elle avait toqué avaient fait leur travail et elle était bien refroidie. Elle se contenta donc d'écouter.

Il respirait fort et avec difficulté. Au bruit de ses pas, Molly avait compris qu'il avait du se traîner jusqu'au mur pour s'appuyer dessus et se relever.

Toute sa personne vint se pose lourdement contre la paroi en bois et la jeune fille entendit un bruit un raclement de fer contre le mur.

« HHMMmmm … »

Sherlock grognait d'un ton endormi mais clairement souffrant. Soudain, plus un son ne se fit entendre. Juste la légère intonation de mains tirant avec force sur quelque chose.

Essaye t-il… Essaye t-il de s'arracher le masque ? S'inquiéta Molly

« AH MAUDIS SOIS-TU ! » Hurla soudainement le détective, accompagné d'un bruit de fer frappé contre le mur.

Molly avait fait un bond spectaculaire et son cœur avait réagit à la place de sa raison : elle couru à toute jambes vers la chambre de son garde du corps.

« Sherlock ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Sherlock ouvrez-moi par pitié !

_Laissez-moi tranquille ! cria t-il sans aucune retenue

_Je vous en prie, je sais que vous n'allez pas bien ! Permettez-moi de vous aid-

_Je vous ai dit de partir ! tempera t-il »

Elle laissa couler ses larmes, impuissante.

« Je vais partir, finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix faible. Au moins… Au moins, faites-moi la promesse de ne pas vous blesser… »

Elle n'entendit aucune réponse de sa part. Elle retourna vers sa chambre, la tête basse en traînant son pauvre cœur blessé et triste derrière elle.

Bien entendu elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle ne cessait d'écouter chaque bruit qu'il faisait, pour être sûre que rien ne lui arrive.

* * *

><p>Elle s'était réveillée vers les aurores et, calculant l'heure à laquelle elle avait réussi à s'endormir, elle compta qu'elle n'avait trouvé le repos que pendant trois heures.<p>

Impossible de se rendormir. Ses yeux s'obstinèrent à rester ouverts. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il était trop tôt pour revenir voir Sherlock.

Elle s'habilla des mêmes vêtements que la journée précédente, s'occupa de sa toilette et se coiffa. Aucune faim ne vint la tirailler, tout ses sens étaient dirigés vers la pièce d'à côté.

Depuis la crise, il n'y avait rien eu. Elle se demandait même s'il ne s'était pas endormi sur le sol.

Elle parcouru sa chambre pour trouver quelque chose qui l'occuperait. Evidemment, son regard tomba sur la pile de tissu qu'elle avait acheté. Sans se poser de questions, elle tira la belle draperie hors du panier et s'empressa de commencer son ouvrage.

Molly était maintenant plongée depuis plus de 4 heures, oubliant le repas. Elle était trop occupée à coudre, à dessiner sur un papier le vêtement qu'elle avait en tête, à imaginer les différentes tailles de buste et de jambes que Sherlock possédait (bien qu'elle eu une très nette idée vu le nombre de fois où elle l'avait détaillé en secret) et c'est un coup timide contre la porte de sa chambre qui la tira de son travail.

« … Molly ? »

Elle en lâcha l'aiguille des mains. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. IL l'avait appelé par son prénom à ELLE.

En se maudissant d'être aussi versatile, elle se dépêcha de lui ouvrir.

« Sherlock, bonjour.

_Bonjour. Je, euhm, je tenais à m'excuser pour hier. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et j'ai eu un moment de doute. Je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus.

_Ne vous en faites pas Sherlock, je suis sûre que rien depuis votre départ de Versailles n'a du être facile pour vous. »

Il hocha légèrement la tête, ravie qu'elle ne lui pose pas plus de questions. Soudain, il porta son regard sur le fond de la pièce.

« Molly ? »

Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait quand il l'appelait si intimement.

« Oui ?

_Puis-je savoir ce que vous préparez ? » dit-il en pointant du doigt le petit atelier de travail que la jeune fille avait créé pendant ses heures de couture.

« Eh bien, je me suis dis que… Un manteau pourrait vous être utile.

_Un manteau ?

_Oui. Avec une capuche bien entendu. Pour que votre visage soit dissimulé. De cette manière, vous pourrez vous promener en ville vous aussi. »

Il la regardait avec des yeux pétillants. Elle poursuivit pour cacher sa gêne :

« J'espère que vous aimez le bleu. J'ai pris une teinte foncée pour que vous passiez plus facilement inaperçu. Et la doublure de votre manteau est noir. C'est un tissu qui provient du vendeur Belstaff. Cela vous contient-il ? Oh attendez, tant que vous êtes devant moi… »

Elle s'empara du rouleau à mesure et le tira sous les yeux du détective. Elle mesura son visage qui contenait un regard surpris. Elle décida d'aller jusqu'au bout et mesura sa carrure d'épaules. Elle n'osa se l'avouer à elle-même : elle ne s'était pas trompée dans les précédentes mesures qu'elle avait imaginé.

Au moins, elle savait bien observer.

C'est avec un rire adressé à elle-même qu'elle reparti vers le manteau à moitié achevé. Elle entendit la porte se refermer.

Molly pensait que Sherlock était reparti mais c'est sa voix qui la fit se retourner.

« Je peux voir ? »

C'était direct, prononcé avec timidité et curiosité et cela la troublait tellement que c'est le rouleau à mesure qu'elle lui tendit.

« Quel magnifique rouleau, se moqua gentiment Sherlock.

_Oh pardonnez-moi ! Le, hem, le manteau se trouve juste ici. »

Elle le souleva et le présenta au jeune homme, comme un marchand vendant son tissu. Il le tâta du bout des doigts et le soupesa.

« C'est un très bon tissu, résistant et souple. Et le couleur me plaît. »

A son regard, il su qu'elle était ravie.

« Puis-je essayer ? rajouta t-il

_Maintenant ? Mais il n'est pas terminé…

_Je sais. C'est simplement pour me faire une idée. ».

Molly prit délicatement le manteau par les épaules et le ramena à la hauteur de Sherlock. Il se tourna, lui présentant son dos, et il passa ses bras dans les manches qui pendaient le long du vêtement. Elle l'aida à le placer correctement sur son dos et il se tourna vers le miroir, rabattant la capuche sur sa tête. Cela laissa à Molly le loisir de le détailler.

Quelle allure. Le manteau lui allait comme un gant.

Elle l'avait fait long, il lui arrivait donc juste au dessus des chevilles. La grande capuche remontée sur son visage lui faisait penser à un de ses espions au service du Roi. Les épaules proprement coupées et sa taille parfaitement en accord avec son vêtement, il avait une ceinture qui coupa l'ensemble lui donnant un effet encore plus imposant.

Elle avait fait en sorte que le manteau soit assez espacé au niveau des jambes pour lui laisser un champ libre d'action. S'il n'était pas complètement boutonné, le manteau volait comme une cape majestueuse derrière lui.

« Combien ?

_Je vous demande pardon ?

_A combien l'estimer vous ? Quels sont les prix des tissus que vous avez acheté pour le confectionner. »

Elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

« Vous ne me devez rien Sherlock. C'est un cadeau. »

Il se regarda dans la glace encore un moment.

« Bien. Cela rattrape amplement mes années en prison. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« John et Lestrade m'ont toujours offert des choses ridicules comparés à votre présent.

_Pourquoi vous en offraient-ils ?

_Pour mon anniversaire. »

Elle sursauta.

« Euh, fête t-on les anniversaires dans les prisons ?

_Normalement non. Mais ils y tenaient. Cela leur permettaient de passer le temps et de se jouer de moi.

_Vraiment ? Vous n'étiez pas si seul alors… Oh mais, attendez ! Aujourd'hui c'est votre …

_Oui.

_Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dis plus tôt ? s'exclama t-elle. »

Il la dévisagea avec surprise et Molly sentit elle-même la réponse : pourquoi l'aurait-il mise au courant ?

Malgré tout, un sourire vint s'emparer du visage de Sherlock. Il poussa derrière lui la capuche qui dévoila ses cheveux emmêlés qu'elle aimait tellement. Cette image féerique se concrétisa lorsqu'il la clôtura d'un :

« Je vous remercie, Molly Hopper. »

* * *

><p>Grenat. C'était le niveau de teinte de ses joues depuis une heure. Pour la première fois, Sherlock l'avait remercié. Le même après midi où il l'avait appelé par son prénom.<p>

Après le départ du détective, elle n'avait pu contenir sa joie et avait esquissé quelques pas de menuet. Puis elle s'était remise à l'ouvrage, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock l'interrompe de nouveau.

« Je ne puis descendre pour aller manger… »

Elle comprit le message, et se précipita maladroitement dans les escaliers sous le rire discret du détective.

La fin de la journée s'était passée agréablement. Ils avaient mangé ensemble dans la chambre de Sherlock grâce aux repas que Molly avait monté. Ils avaient échanger sur le voyage et les achats qu'il leur faudra faire, les routes à emprunter, les codes à utiliser… Ils se donnèrent de nouveaux noms et un nouveau statut : cousin et cousine.

« Nous serons des huguenots récemment reconvertis au catholicisme, faisant route pour un pèlerinage vers Notre Dame de Paris. Je me nommerai Henri et vous Charlotte. Nos parents auraient refusés de se convertir et auraient donc été chassés hors de France. »

La jeune fille eu de mal à accepter son nouveau statut. Elle fut élevée en bonne catholique jésuite et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas la motivation et le but des huguenots.

« Comme ils sont pourchassés par le Cardinal, très peu possèdent des papiers en règles. Nous serons moins suspectés si nous sommes des huguenots sans papiers que de parfait catholiques convertis. » argumenta Sherlock.

A contre cœur, elle accepta son rôle.

« Et pour votre masque ? Que dira t-on ?

_Les problèmes de peaux sont monnaie courante si l'on n'habite pas dans l'abondance de la Cour. Et aucun huguenots n'y vit. Mais il est préférable que personne ne me voit. Il ne faut pas oublier que des soldats sont certainement à ma recherche. »

Le lendemain Molly et Sherlock sortirent en ville, leurs affaires sous les bras, et ils achetèrent une charrette et un cheval.

Ils avaient décidé de ce moyen de locomotion par élimination. Les carrosses et les voitures étaient trop souvent arrêtés par les gardes pour vérification. De plus, on ne pouvait choisir son propre chemin si l'on n'était pas propriétaire de son véhicule.

Un cheval pour chaque personne n'aurait suffit pour un si long voyage. Ils voulaient éviter le plus possible les villes, il était donc plus sage de voyager par la campagne. Ainsi, il était important de garder leurs affaires sur eux.

La demoiselle avait hâte de s'installer aux côtés de Sherlock. Elle n'avait jamais conduis de charrettes et mourrait d'envie de tenir les rênes.

Elle déposa rapidement les caisses de fruits et de légumes pendant que Sherlock posa le baril d'eau, les sacs de viandes et de fromages ainsi que ses propres affaires et celles de Molly. Puis il se retourna vers elle :

« J'ai quelque chose à acheter avant de partir. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser la question, il avait tourné les talons.

Elle décida de profiter de son absence et ne pu s'empêcher de monter sur le siège et de s'imaginer diriger la charrette.

La course de Sherlock fut rapide. Il revint avec un grand sourire, sa main portée sur sa hanche.

« Qu'avez-vous acheté ?

_Une épée. »

Il dégaina une vaillante rapière de son fourreau. Comme un petit garçon devant sa première épée en bois, il la contemplait.

« Vous la dévisageait comme s'il s'agissait de votre femme, rigola t-elle.

_Je me considère marié à mon travail, votre remarque pourrai donc s'avérait vrai. »

Elle fronça des sourcils en repensant à un certain moment passé sur l'île abandonnée. Mais elle décidait de ne rien relever et s'assit confortablement sur sa place. Sherlock grimpa vers le côté conducteur et fit claquer les rênes. La charrette se mit tranquillement en marche, tiré par son cheval.

Pendant la première heure, ils ne dirent rien. Molly observa le beau paysage chaud et doux de la contrée sud de son pays tandis que Sherlock avait le regard rivé sur la route. Il demanda parfois à Molly de lui montrer la carte lorsque les croisements se présentèrent. Bientôt, l'heure du repas de midi se fit entendre grâce au ventre de la jeune fille.

« Pouvons-nous nous arrêtez ? Emit-elle, gênée du bruit qu'elle causait.

_Plus vite nous arrivons, mieux cela sera pour nous. Prenez quelque chose à l'arrière, mais nous ne ferons pas halte.

_Et vous, vous ne mangez pas ?

_Je ne déjeune pas pendant que je travaille, la digestion ralentit mes aptitudes à réfléchir.

_Sherlock, puis-je vous poser une question ?, demanda Molly en étirant son bras vers l'arrière pour attraper une pomme dans le cageot.

_Vous l'avez déjà fait.

_Je.. Je voulais savoir comment… Eh bien, comment vous êtes arrivés en prison. Je veux dire, pourquoi portez-vous ce masque ? Qu'avez fait pour-»

Elle s'arrêta vivement devant son manque de tact. Le visage de Sherlock s'était endurcit et la jeune fille se fit toute petite et décida de laisser tomber le sujet.

Soudain, une voix grave prit place entre eux :

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Molly osa soulever une parole.

« Vraiment ?

_Oui. »

Elle hocha la tête comme si c'était évident et Sherlock reprit après un court silence :

« Quand on m'a exilé, je m'étais donné comme objectif de proposer mes services à la cour d'Angleterre. Partant dans cette direction, mes pas me conduisirent à Paris où les chemins avec la capitale anglaise étaient les plus pratiqués. Pendant la nuit où je fus dans une auberge, la garde royale entra dans ma chambre. Ils m'empoignèrent sans aucune explication et m'assommèrent. »

Molly se tu. Ce n'était pas du tout la version qu'on lui avait conté. Le détective ajouta :

« Je ne sais combien de temps je fus inconscient. Je repris connaissance dans la prison du Fort Royal et je me suis réveillé avec le masque attaché à mon visage. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle ne pouvait imaginer la situation. Se réveiller et se retrouver avec son visage couvert de fer… Quelle torture.

« Je pense qu'ils m'ont maintenu pendant quelques jours, le temps de me trouver ce masque. Ils avaient le loisir de me le poser et de m'envoyer en prison.

_Comment l'enlève t-on ? demanda timidement et simplement Molly.

_Vous le savez déjà, ironisa t-il avec un ton cassant »

Oui, elle le savait. Elle l'avait tâté avec précision lorsqu'elle avait pu passer ses mains dans sa nuque. C'était une clef spécifique dont il avait besoin.

Les mains de Molly se tortillèrent de gêne. Tout d'un coup, elle voulait sauter de la charrette et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle ne savait s'il disait la vérité et elle se demandait pourquoi on aurait déguisé cette affaire. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour en arriver à une chose si terrible ?

Lentement mais surement, un nouveau but dans la vie de Molly s'inscrivait tranquillement dans son cœur. Elle garda pour elle le secret de retrouver la clef.

Après le repas dégusté par la demoiselle, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques heures plus tard à l'entrée d'un petit village où Molly conduisit le cheval dans une étable pour le faire boire. Elle laissa l'animal tranquille et paya un palefrenier. Puis elle s'offrit le loisir d'observer le village.

L'endroit était peu fréquenté, et elle ne compta pas plus de 4 personnes se promenant sur la place où les petits magasins se succédaient. Elle décida de retrouver Sherlock qui l'attendait avec la charrette plus loin, hors du village, et de revenir chercher leur cheval tout à l'heure.

En passant devant les petits boutiques, Molly aperçu un antiquaire. Elle observa sa vitrine et remarqua des vieux trousseaux de clefs. Avec beaucoup de hâte, elle pénétra dans la boutique.

« Bienvenue charmante demoiselle. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Elle s'approcha de l'homme et lui confia sa requête.

« Je cherche une ravissante petite clef qui pourrait faire plaisir à ma mère. Elle les collectionne et j'ai en ai vu de biens jolies.

_Oh oui, mes vielles clefs ont fait leur temps. Attention, elles ne sont pas à la portée du premier venu.

_Merci, je vais y jeter un coup d'œil. »

Il lui présenta le petit étalage ou de vielles clefs étaient alignées. Elle les scruta rapidement, comptant de manière répétitive leurs branches. De nombreuses clefs aux magnifiques ornements se chevauchèrent. L'argent, le plomb et même l'or se mélangeait dans cet aimable tableau représentant ces petits objets. Mais de clefs à 5 branches, elle n'en trouva point.

Par politesse, elle fit l'effort de cacher sa déception et remercia le vieil homme avant de sortir.

A peine s'était-elle éloignée de l'entrée de la petite ville qu'elle fut interpellé par un homme revêtu de haillons.

« Pardonnez-moi, auriez-vous un peu d'argent à me donner ? Ma femme et mon fils n'ont plus rien à manger… »

Molly le dévisagea, désolée. Il avait un air fatigué et malheureux. Sa conscience et son cœur se battaient dans son esprit. Elle voulait l'aider mais elle savait qu'elle devait être sur ses gardes avec les inconnus. Elle pensa : 'que ferait Sherlock à ma place ?'

Avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, elle répondit en faisait un signe négatif de sa main :

« Non, je suis désolée monsieur.

_Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Auriez-vous un ami qui pourrait me dépanner ? Quelqu'un qui viendrai vous rejoindre ?

_Euhm, non, paniqua t-elle en pensant à Sherlock qui était caché plus loin. Je suis seule. »

Le visage de l'homme se métamorphosa en un sourire diabolique.

« C'est parfait. Je voulais m'en assurer. »

Avec rapidité et énergie, il se plaça derrière Molly en lui faisant une clef de bras et posa une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. La jeune fille se débâtit comme un beau diable mais la puissance de ses bras la maintenait près de lui. Il l'entraîna à l'opposé du village, et la tira vers une petite grotte cachée derrière une haute dune de terre. A l'intérieur, il la poussa contre la paroi.

Dès qu'il retira sa main de sa bouche, elle se mit à hurler. Il lui donna un si fort soufflet qu'elle fut projeté à terre.

« On sa calme ma belle. Je pense que tu n'as pas encore bien compris la situation. Tu m'obéis à moins que tu ne veuilles mourir doucement dans une lente et horrible torture. »

Il sortit un petit couteau de sa botte avec lequel il lui présenta un mouvement de va et viens sur son bras, la lame de son couteau pointée vers sa peau.

Molly pleurait de rage. Quelle imbécile elle avait été. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup de cette façon. Sherlock ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Sherlock… Elle ferma les yeux en pensant à lui. Plus que n'importe où au monde, elle souhaitait être à ses côtés.

Une puissante poigne la tira par le col, la faisant se relever.

« Alors, tu vas bien m'écoutez ma petite ou je me devrai d'utiliser mon ami sur toi –il agita son arme sous les yeux de Molly. »

Cette dernière secoua la tête en ferma les yeux.

« Mauvaise réponse ! »

Il la prit par les épaules et la frappa avec brutalité contre la pierre qui se trouvait derrière son dos. Dès qu'elle émettait un son de douleur, une nouvelle gifle partait.

« Tu m'as compris ? TU M'AS COMPRIS ?! hurla l'homme fou. »

Elle ne voulait pas approuver. Molly refusait de s'abaisser à un homme pareil, préférant mourir seule contre un mur, plutôt que de se faire déshonorer.

« A genoux ! cria t-il »

Les larmes de la jeune fille redoublèrent. Elle pria le Ciel et remettait sa dernière prière.

« J'AI DIS, A GEN-AAAAAAH ! »

Une pointe d'épée venait de dépasser de l'épaule de l'homme et un filet de sang s'échappa, aspergeant le visage de Molly de quelques gouttes rouge.

« Faut-il que je précise la raison de mon mécontentement ou dois-je continuer à la démontrer ? » tonna la voix grave et dure de Sherlock derrière le dos du satyre.

Il tourna lentement et avec force son épée enfoncée dans la blessure ce qui eu pour effet d'arracher un hurlement de douleur à l'homme qui lâcha la robe de Molly. Elle se précipita derrière son bourreau et rejoignit Sherlock en se plaçant près de celui-ci, tremblante et apeurée.

Voyant Molly à ses côtés, le jeune homme retira son épée d'un geste vif et souple. L'homme vicieux se retourna vers Sherlock, une main serrée sur son épaule blessée.

« Ordure ! Tu vas me le payer ! Je te jure que toi et ta garce vous allez souffrir ! »

Le détective masqué prit la garde, en position sixte. L'épée pointée en direction de son adversaire, ce dernier cria sa rage et s'élança avec son couteau en main sur Sherlock.

Ce dernier avança une riposte, se tournant légèrement d'un côté en passant son épée sous le bras du combattant. D'un seul geste, il le défit de son arme et son épée se retrouva pointée sur la pomme d'Adam de l'homme.

« Vous disiez ?

_Eurrrargh, va brûler en enfer…

_Laisse-moi t'y envoyer en premier. Pourceau. »

Molly avala un cri à la vue de la lame tranchant la tête du personnage débauché.

Elle tomba à terre, roulant aux pieds de Sherlock comme un signe rapportant sa victoire.

La jeune fille retint un haut-le-cœur, continuant d'observer la chose.

« Molly. »

Elle releva ses yeux, prête à éclater en sanglots.

Le ton de Sherlock ne laissait rien de bon à prévoir. Elle sentit avec un humour noir, sa dernière heure arriver.

« Je suis désolée Sherlock…

_Je vous avais dis de rester sur vos gardes, commença t-il à rager

_Je sais, je ne savais pas du tout que cela allait arriver. Il… Il m'a prise au dépourvu et je-»

Elle fondit en larme, laissant éclater la douleur qu'elle cachait depuis l'instant où son tortionnaire l'avait attrapé. Ses pleurs raisonnèrent dans la grotte. Un courant d'air glacial s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

A cet instant, elle se sentit sale, stupide, fade et gelée. Une seconde après, un réchauffement réconfortant s'opéra autour d'elle.

Il la serrait contre lui, la berçant doucement et inconsciemment. Il n'avait pas supporté la voir se tenir si désespérée devant lui. Il resserra un peu, mais avec beaucoup d'attention, ses bras autour d'elle, de peur de la briser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu, il n'avait assisté qu'à la fin.

Son premier hurlement l'avait averti qu'elle était en danger. Courant vers le son, il avait vite retrouvé le lieu d'où il provenait.

Enfin, lorsqu'il avait déniché l'endroit où elle était retenu, et à la vue de ce démon lui demandant de se soumettre à lui, une rage sauvage s'était emparée du détective. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps. Son épée était presque sortie tout seule de son fourreau et il avait visé juste dans l'épaule du fou démoniaque qui faisait du mal à Molly.

Cette dernière se laissait maintenant allait contre le torse de Sherlock, ne retenant plus son chagrin et la souffrance qu'elle avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Molly ? demanda doucement son sauveur, en penchant légèrement la tête vers elle, sa main massant délicatement une de ses épaules.»

Elle renifla. Il n'allait pas recommencer comme l'autre fois ? se dit-elle très surprise.

« O-oui ? répondit-elle tremblante à l'idée de nouvelles sensations fortes mais pas complètement remise des précédentes.

_J'aimerai vous apprendre à maîtriser le sabre. Accepteriez-vous ? »

Elle souri un peu devant sa proposition. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, mais cela lui convenait et la rassurait en lui confirmant qu'elle allait passer encore plus de temps à ses côtés.

« Je n'en demande pas moins, Sherlock.»

* * *

><p><em>Fin du chapitre<em>

* * *

><p><em>Il n'était pas facile à sortir celui-là. Beaucoup d'événements révélateurs doivent s'enchaîner et ce chapitre m'a préparé à les placer, comme une sorte de transition.<em>

_En espérant que vous avez passé une bonne lecture._


End file.
